Twisted
by chele20035
Summary: Katniss is so excited, Prim finally made it to medical school. on a full scholarship too. what the sisters don't expect is how much it all costs. when Katniss goes looking for a part time job, it leads her to photographer, Peeta Mellark. BDSM themes...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello folks! I'm so excited about this one! I hope you will be too. **

**As always, let me start off with thanking sohypothetically. She is really the best. She works so hard for herself, and then finds the time to help others just so that you, can understand the story we are trying to tell. And i know, she has looked at some of my stuff before thinking WTF? I'm glad she has been there. **

**And then… I have found the best readers… my two m's. just from how excited you two get when I ask if you can read something, makes me want to sit and write all day. It really does. Thank you! That means a lot. **

**And then there are other writers and readers in the fandom, here and on tumblr who are just incredible. They really are. So thank you for being a part of this… and for letting me tell you my stories too. **

**Now, before you begin, I know, that not everyone is into this. And that is ok. My kink is not your kink. But if you like ropes… **

Katniss stares at the phone.

Prim, her sister, who she is ridiculously proud of for getting a full scholarship to Duke University Medical School, called her in tears. All their hard work hasn't been enough: Prim doing every little job she could while home for the summer, Katniss working as much overtime as the company allowed her, and even picked up extra baby sitting and giving archery lessons on the weekends, and still it wasn't enough.

Prim's tuition is paid. Promised that as long as she maintains the acceptable grade point average, and makes her supervising doctors happy, she can keep her spot. What the sisters didn't expect are the hidden costs. The cost of the books. The lab coats and scrubs she needs to go out on the floor. The dorms. Katniss puts as much as she can on her credit cards; but with limits of only $500, soon they are maxed out. Now, Prim needs even more money for insurance and to buy groceries for the week. She, of course, tells her that she will have some money in her checking account soon. Pay day isn't until next Friday, and Katniss doesn't even know how she is going to buy groceries for herself. She is just glad that the house she lives in is paid-for, curtesy of their parent's life insurance policies.

She grabs her purse ready to go home, after a day at work at the new beer brewery. She meets her friend Madge leaving at the same time and they walk to their cars in the late afternoon sun. Madge asks, "How is Prim?"

Katniss breathes a big sigh. Madge is one of her oldest friends, so she just opens up and tells her everything about her money worries. She knows Madge will understand. Even though she grew up with wealthy parents, the past recession took their savings. Madge now, like Katniss, has to live off of what she makes. Madge however, doesn't have a baby sister who just started medical school.

"Let's go out tonight. You need a drink," Madge suggests.

"No, I need to go home and start job hunting. I don't think archery lessons and baby-sitting for the neighbors is going to be enough to pay for insurance. I'll see you tomorrow."

After a restless night, and no luck searching on the internet, Katniss walks into work grumpy and hungry. She hasn't eaten breakfast yet, because she knows that they always have doughnuts and bagels in the break room. She makes it to her desk to look over the paperwork that was left there, when Madge comes over to perch on her desk. "You should have come out with us last night." She smirks.

"Who did you end up going out with?" Katniss asks.

"I called Jo, and she brought Gale. We went downtown."

Katniss can see her bouncing with excitement. "What happened?"

"What do you mean what happened? Nothing happened."

"You have had a crush on Gale Hawthorne for years. Did he actually talk to you, or was he all over Jo last night?"

Madge blushes all the way to the roots of her hair. "We talked some. But I'm excited because I found you a job!" she says, a little too loud.

Katniss hushes her. "I have job." Then she whispers, "What in the hell are you talking about?"

Madge gives her a card out of her back pocket. "We met him last night in one of the bars. He was there practicing one of his workshops and mentioned that he needs a model. You are still doing yoga right?" she waits for Katniss to nod. "Call him. I think you two would do very well together."

Katniss looks down at the card and reads the name and number out loud, "Peeta Mellark. 828-442-5556"'

"Who is this guy? Modeling? I've never modeled anything before."

Madge pats her on the back before she walks away. "Call him. I heard one girl say that he pays $60 an hour."

That gives Katniss pause. She could do a lot with that much money. She puts the card in her pocket and decides to call him when she isn't in the office.

Kpkpkpkpkp

She gets home late that evening after volunteering to count kegs in the warehouse. She takes off her shoes at the door, and makes her a peanut butter sandwich with a left over bagel from the break room and turns on the news. Her phone rings in her purse. She pulls it out in time to answer it, along with the business card Madge had given her.

"Hello, Madge."

"Did you call about the job yet?"

"No. I just got home."

"Where have you been?"

"Haymitch needed someone to do a warehouse count," Katniss says with a yawn.

"You counted the whole warehouse?"

"No just half of it. He said I could finish tomorrow."

"Oh ok. Are you going to call tomorrow?" Madge asks.

"I'll try." She can hear Madge grunt in disbelief. "I promise. Why do you want me to call him so bad? Why don't you take the job?"

Madge laughs in her ear. "You need this more than I do. Besides, call it a hunch, but I have a feeling that you two are going to hit it off."

"What are you volunteering me for anyway?"

"I've got to go. I'll see you in the morning."

Kpkpkpkpkp

She skips breakfast again, so she can eat at work to save a little bit on food costs, and decides to go ahead and call the number on the card. A normal-sounding voice comes on, saying to leave a message for Peeta and someone from the studio will call back as soon as possible. She leaves her name and cell number and mutters something about calling because she heard they needed a model.

By the time she hangs up, she is pulling into a parking spot at work. She isn't late, but she is hungry. So she rushes in, swings by the break-room, takes a bagel for now, and one for later, makes herself a mug of tea, and heads for her desk.

She barely sits her tea down when her cell starts to ring in her pocket. Juggling her bagels before she drops them, she answers, "Hello?"

"Is this Katniss Everdeen?" a deep husky voice asks her. It sounds familiar for some reason.

"This is she."

With a slight chuckle, he says, "My name is Finnick O'dair. I am Mr. Mellark's partner and he asked me to call you back. You said that you heard we needed a model?"

She nervously clears her throat and says, "Yes, a friend of mine gave me his card. She said she met him in a club the other night."

"Ah, yes. Mr. Mellark was trying out some new things before he hosts the workshop next month. Could you come by tonight? Say about seven?"

Her mind draws a blank for a moment before she realizes what he said. "Tonight? You need me tonight?"

"Yes, Ms. Everdeen. We need to meet you and make sure that we can all work together. Can you be here at seven?"

"Yes! I mean yes. Sorry." She looks frantically for a pen and the sticky notes that are usually lying on her desk but for some reason have disappeared. "Can you tell me the address?"

She quickly writes down the number and the street, recognizing that it's a warehouse somewhere in downtown Asheville. Mr. O'dair quickly bids her goodbye and hangs up. She sits there for a moment wondering what Madge has gotten her into.

Kpkpkpkp

Katniss uses some of her overtime so she can go home early. Madge still won't tell her anything about the mysterious Mr. Mellark, but she wants a chance to get cleaned up before she meets him.

She lives north of Asheville, so it takes her about 15 minutes to get to the warehouse. She tries not to think about the scary movies Prim likes to watch when she pulls up into the parking lot. It seems that the whole area is deserted, and the one street light that happens to be across the road is out, so the only light is the one above the door.

She almost turns her Jeep around, but even if this job pays ten dollars an hour, it would still be worth it. She gathers her courage, locks the door behind her, and goes to the door. The door is one of those heavy metal ones with a window in it. She looks in for a moment, trying to figure out what they are doing inside, when she sees a man coming to the door. Their eyes meet, and Katniss feels like he can see into her very soul. He opens the door and gestures for her to come in. Despite the uneasiness rolling in her stomach, she walks in the door which closes behind her with a loud click.

Katniss takes a deep breath, and looks up at her mysterious host. He stands there watching her like a hunter would. Something tells her that he doesn't miss much. He extends his hand, and introduces himself. "My name is Finnick O'dair. And welcome to 'Twisted'."

Katniss returns his handshake and says, "I'm Katniss Everdeen. Thank you for being able to see me so soon."

Finnick doesn't immediately release her hand; instead pulls her closer and puts his arm around her shoulders. Katniss momentary wonders what he is doing, when he begins to lead her past the small reception area. There is only a receptionist's desk and a couple of uncomfortable looking chairs; then walks into a photography studio. There is a changing screen with a meadow on the front of it which looks a lot like the meadow she used to play in when she was little. There are also some low-lying beams with some curious pulleys attached to them. Before she gets a chance to look around anymore, another man comes out of the back.

The first thing she notices about him are his eyes. She has never seen a shade of blue like that. They are beautiful, but haunted. Sandy-blond hair slightly falls into those eyes that she just can't seem to look away from. And then there is his perfect nose, and she notices it, but she can't stop looking into those eyes. His eyes are getting closer and she notices his lips moving, and it kicks in that she needs to be paying attention to what he is saying.

"Finnick, is she ok?"

She answers for him, "Sorry, it was a long day at work. I must be more tired than I thought." She offers him her hand and says, "I'm Katniss Everdeen. And a friend said that you needed a model?"

She sees the men exchange a glance before he takes her hand. He steals her breath when his thumb strokes her hand, sending a surge of warmth that she has never felt before through her. She has had a couple of lovers, so she isn't a fresh faced virgin or anything. But no one has ever made her feel this sudden desire before.

She tries to focus on his words when he begins, "My name is Peeta Mellark." He pulls her with the hand that he still holds and leads her to a furniture grouping that looks like its right out of the eighteenth century. He sits her on the couch and he sits beside her, and Finnick sits in one of the chairs. There is a china tea service on the coffee table and Peeta gestures to it. "Tea?"

She chokes out, "Yes," clears her throat nervously, and then says again, "Yes, please."

Finnick pours, and offers her the sugar bowl. She takes two of the sugar cubes, while he takes three and Peeta doesn't take any. She watches silently, wanting to say something, but instead waits to see what these two are going to say.

It's Peeta who breaks the silence. "Do you know what we do, Ms. Everdeen?"

"My friends had asked me to go with them to the bar that night. I wasn't able to go with them. Madge, one of the girls knows that I need a job. So she told me to call. And I did, and now I'm here."

"Ah, a true innocent." Finnick smirks into his cup.

Peeta ignores Finnick and says, "I started off as a painter. Unfortunately people are not buying many paintings these days. I didn't want to get a job working in the corporate world, so I started taking pictures. Then I met Mr. O'dair." He grins at his friend and says, "Finnick has peculiar tastes. He asked me to help him, and it has led to a very unusual career choice. Would you like to see my portfolio?"

Katniss nods, and he reaches for the huge book sitting on the table beside the tea set. Peeta scoots closer to her, so the large book can rest on both of their laps. The first couple of pictures are beautiful. Sexy, even. Men and women pose in different positions. She doesn't know much about the proper terms and all that, but the lighting is beautiful. One thing she notices is that she can't see any of their faces. This might be alright if no one she knows will see her face.

Then there is the picture of the girl, tied up against the mirror. She still can't see her face, but all Katniss can focus on is the ropes. The next picture is a man this time, tied to a bed, blindfolded. The next is the same dark-haired girl, with ropes around her, sitting on a bed, waiting for someone to come to her. Katniss only has a little experience with ropes. Well not really, not like these pictures. Her experience was Darrius wanting to tie her hands to the bed. She told him no, so she tied him up instead.

The next picture is a man and a woman. It's so beautiful, she has no words. The man is tied, but not really. There are ropes on his arms in some kind of pattern. His arms are raised above his head with the ropes continuing on his chest. In front of him is a woman on her knees with ropes around her. Looking up to Peeta, who is watching her face, she asks, "There are ropes, but they aren't tied up?"

"What you are looking at is called shibari, or kinbaku-bi. And yes, it is what some call rope play they aren't really tied up. Well, Annie is. Finnick isn't."

Katniss looks up at Finnick with surprise on her face. "That's you?"

He says proudly, "Yes, it is. We did that right after I told Annie that I love her."

"Wait," she says, and looks back at the photos. "That's her." She points to another picture of Annie.

Peeta nods. "That's our Annie. She isn't modeling anymore. Not until next year anyway."

"What happened to her?"

Finnick smiles and says, "She's pregnant. The doctor said that she can't be tied up any more. At least not like that."

"That is why I need a model. Are you flexible?"

"Wait, what? You want me to do that?" Katniss asks.

"I think you will find it well worth your time. When we are here, working, I will pay you $35 an hour. When I have a show, I will pay you $65."

"I can't do that—" she stutters.

Peeta interrupts her before she can say anything else. "Well then, good evening, Ms. Everdeen." He collects the book off of her lap and stands up.

"You aren't going to try to get me to stay?"

"My, dear," Peeta says, "If you want to work for me, wonderful. If not, then I'm not going to sit here and beg for you to help me. Thank you for coming."

Before she even realizes what she is saying, she says quietly, "I'll do it."

Peeta stops walking across the room and turns to her. "What did you say? Speak up, I don't have time for this."

She answers him, "Yes, I would like to work for you." All she can think about is how there isn't anything to eat at her house or at the dorms for Prim.

He comes back to her and extends a hand. She places her hand in his and he pulls her up. "If it would help," he gently says, so much different from the business tone he had used with her earlier, "I can do a simple rope harness so you can see how it feels. Would you like that?"

She looks down at her gray pencil skirt and white blouse. He follows her eyes, and laughs. "Annie left some shorts and a t-shirt here. She is your size. You can change. Follow me. And leave your hair in the braid." He leads her to behind the screen.

There sit the clothes he mentioned, and she quickly changes. When she steps out from behind the screen, Peeta is waiting. He is standing on the opposite side of the big room. As she gets closer, she notices that he has gotten some things together and they are sitting on a table. She sees several bunches of rope, and a pair of scissors. She fights the nervousness that makes her stomach tighten and wonders does he have a pair of scissors.

She freezes, and stares at the ropes. She can feel something clawing at her insides, and she can only guess that this is what anxiety feels like. Peeta comes to her slowly, like one would a hurt animal. He gently touches her arm where it is crossed in front of her, making her startle. "Come on over here," he says, "This won't hurt. You can say the safe word anytime and I will stop."

"What is a safe word?" she stutters.

"When people do these kinds of activities, you want everyone to be safe. And sometimes, the one who is doing the tying, doesn't always know when the people they are tying up are safe. So they decide on a safe word. Even though I'm only doing a simple harness, we are still going to decide on a safe word. If for any reason, you start to hurt or become uncomfortable, just say the word and we will stop. I won't think any differently of you. We will fix what is wrong, and go from there. Does that make sense?" he asks.

"Why can't I just say stop? Or no?"

"Well," he pauses as he picks up a length of rope. "I have been doing this for so long, that I think if I actually hear the word no, I couldn't stop. And I know that sounds bad, but I would feel safer if we had a safe word."

Realization hits her. "You like doing this? You aren't just doing this for the money then?"

He smiles a secret smile and she wonders what that is about. "I will say that at first, I didn't understand why Finnick and others liked to see rope on bodies. But then I started taking pictures, and doing the rope work myself, it became like an extension of my hands. This is more about the journey than the destination." He looks at her with the rope in his hands. He has a predatory look on his face as he takes her in. She can't help the shiver that crawls down her spine when he asks, "Are you ready?"

She nods and asks, "What is the safe word?"

"What is something that you can remember, but isn't no or stop?"

"Mockingjay?"

He smiles in agreement. He unwinds the rope from its coil. "Like I said, this is a simple rope harness. You won't be bound in anyway." He takes the ends and puts them together. Running his hands down the rope to where it is folded, he picks up where the middle would be. He puts this around her neck. Then he picks up her braid and puts it over the rope.

She releases a shaky breath. He can't help but to catch it, and stops to ask, "Are you, ok?"

"Yes. It just feels weird. The rope is kind of cold."

"It will warm up fast. Now for this next part, I'm going to be guiding the rope in-between your legs. Ok?"

She nods shyly and watches him continue. Right under her collar bone, he makes a knot. Then goes down the rope about the span of his hand, makes another knot. Goes down, and makes another knot. After the third knot, she notices that it's below her belly button. He doesn't look up as he guides the rope in-between her legs.

Her breath catches when the rope rubs against her clit. Enjoying the warmth that rushes to her core, she is surprised that she is enjoying this. He brings the rope in between her cheeks, and she wishes that she was naked so she could enjoy the rope wedged in her slit. She loves the feeling of being held that the rope provides. She feels like she should do something with her hands, so she places them on her head. Peeta looks up. His eyes flash something she doesn't recognize, and she isn't sure if its anger or desire. "Is this ok?" she asks.

She watches his Adam's apple move as he swallows. He pets her side and mummers, "Yes. You're perfect."

She isn't sure why, but his praise makes her wet. She squirms against the rope and wishes that something was filling her. He brings the rope up her back, and threads it through the rope around her neck. She can feel him straightening out the pieces. He walks back around to her front, and threads the rope through the loops that he made. The first one goes above her breasts, and back to the back. Then he comes around again, and loops it underneath her breasts. He accidently brushes her nipples and she can't help the moan that escapes her lips. He pauses in his tying and she isn't sure if he heard her or not.

He doesn't acknowledge her moan, for that, she is grateful. He continues in his work, securing the rope around her torso.

She starts to bring her hands down, and he stops her with a touch. He picks up another length and looks to see her reaction. She opens her mouth like she is going to say something, and he stops her when he puts his finger on her lips. She resists the urge to kiss him when he says, "Trust me. Ok?"

She nods as he takes one of her arms in his grip. He pulls it down and attaches the length of rope to her harness and quickly begins to put her arms in another harness. When he gets to her hand, he wraps it with the rope and ties off the end. Then he does it to her other arm.

She is still free, and can move. But she is enjoying this too much to move and break this spell. She has never felt this way before, and quickly decides that she wants to feel like this again. She lets him guide her hands to the top of her head and with, a piece of left over rope, he attaches her hands together.

She closes her eyes for a moment, and enjoys the feel of the rope. She wishes she didn't have any clothes on, so she could enjoy the full effect. Where the rope is against her arms is feels so light, but so heavy at the same time. The rope is soft, but firm. She wiggles her arms to test the restraint. Relaxing into the hold, she exhales for what feels like the first time since her father died. She can't help the tear that slips out of and goes down her cheek.

It's Finnick who is sitting in the sitting area watching the whole exchange that catches her tear. He signals to Peeta who is still tying the knots that hold her hands secure. Peeta comes around to her front, and without thought, holds her cheeks and wipes the tears from her eyes.

Katniss opens her eyes to look into his when she feels his touch. Seeing understanding in his, she leans her head into his gentle touch. "Are you ok?" he whispers.

She gives a shy nod and breathes deep. "I think I'm overwhelmed."

"Why is that?"

More tears escape before she can stop them. He is there to wipe her eyes. "For the first time, I don't feel like I have to be in control. I've had to struggle for so long."

He wipes her tears and says, "Just relax. I've got you. You like the ropes, don't you?"

"I didn't think I would. But I do." And before she realizes what she is doing, she wiggles the ropes against her clit begging for release.

He grabs the ropes above her belly button and tugs her towards him. She can't help but to moan when the ropes rub against her clit. He looks into her eyes and she starts to feel like she can drown in his depths when he walks away from her talking under his breath.

She doesn't understand what is going on, except she has never been this turned on in her entire life. She wants to say something but the mood in the room demands that she stay quiet. She just now notices Finnick still sitting in the sitting area. Has he been there this whole time? That makes sense, she guesses. It's safer for everyone to have a third person. At least she doesn't beg Peeta to fuck her.

Peeta turns around and comes back to her. He brings his hands up to rest on her underarms rubbing her gently, almost touching her breasts. She leans towards him wants him to touch her more. She fights the urge to nuzzle his neck where she knows she can feel his pulse. When he moves to grab the scissors from the table and cuts her hands lose, she has a feeling that something is wrong, very wrong.

He cuts her arms lose and unties her. He runs his fingers over the indentions in her skin that the rope left and she loves the way they look and the way his touch makes her feel. She continues standing until he has her untied and is coiling the rope when he asks, "Well, what did you think of that, Ms. Everdeen?"

"What are the hours that you need me to work?"

"I'm am working on some new prints and practicing for a show. Would you be interested in working the show?"

"What does that mean?"

"We would be doing this on a stage. You can even have a mask if you prefer."

"I think I would like that."

"And one more thing—"

"What is that?"

"You would be topless."

After seeing the pictures, she figured this. She really needs the money, so it's kind of a no-brainer. Before she can catch herself, she says, "Ok. You said I can wear a mask?"

"Of course."

"Then I'll do it."

"Wonderful. Can you come back tomorrow then? You work during the day, don't you?" He waits for her nod again and continues, "Seven again?"

This time she finds her voice. "Yes. I can do seven. Can I go change?"

He looks at her clothes. "Yes, go ahead."

Finnick doesn't miss his friend watching Katniss go behind the screen on the other side of the room. Peeta has always been the picture-perfect example of professionalism. It's very rare in what they do. In the years they have worked together, he has never seen him flustered like this. "She is coming back tomorrow?"

Peeta finishes cleaning up, and walks over to join Finnick on the couch. "Go ahead and draw up the normal working contract. Leave some room for what she wants to add. I have a feeling that she doesn't want her face shown."

"Standard pay?"

"Yes, for now. If the audience loves her like I think they will, we'll pay her in tips from the show."

Katniss joins them. She nervously looks around before she says, "I'm going to go now. Do you need me to do anything else?"

Peeta stands and walks towards her saying, "You will be back tomorrow. Finnick is going to draw up a contract. We will go over your limits tomorrow and go from there. Like you don't want to show your face in prints or the show, right?"

"Yes, that sounds good." They reach the door. Instead of stopping like she expects him to, Peeta walks her to her car. She quickly wishes him, goodbye. And gets in the car. He watches her pull out and goes back in his studio.

Finnick pauses in the door way on the way home to Annie. "I've been working with you for a couple of years now. You have never looked at anyone the way you were looking at her."

"And?"

"And nothing. I'm just telling you what I saw. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Peeta wishes him and locks the door behind him. He goes through the studio, turning off the lights and putting the tea service up.

Soon, he is in his loft apartment, and gets into the shower. He lets his thoughts wander over what just happened. Katniss didn't say much, but with eyes like hers, she doesn't have to. He has been taking pictures for years now, of thousands of people. But when he was securing her rope, and she put her hands on her head, it stirred something in him that he can't ignore. He has dreamed of someone coming along and being submissive to him. Even now, he can feel his own hardness, begging to be released. He gets some soap, and slides his hand, and finds it not difficult at all to imagine Katniss is there doing it for him.

**There will be more! I promise! Will you let me know what you do think? Please?! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is chapter two! See I told you there would be more! I still can't believe the response I got from the first chapter! I have a storyline and all that good stuff planned out, along with some cannon elements to throw in, and yeah, I'm glad that you found me, and I'm glad that you came back for more!**

**As always, I need to thank sohypothetically. If you just realized how much time she spends helping not only me, but other writers, to make our thoughts and stories that we think about in the middle of the night, something that you can read… well she is wonderful! I also couldn't have done this without my cheerleaders, my m&m's. They not only cheer me on, but are more than happy to pre-read what I send for them. And are excited to do it! **

**And then for the hubs. He is still so supportive of me. And he did want to tie me into a hog-tie, but I did tell him no, and I tied him instead ;) I also need to thank the kinky ones who have made ropes something more than just tying wrists and ankles to bedposts. It has really turned into an art form. I found many videos on YouTube, just like Katniss did. Twisted Monk, Two Knotty Guys and Midori have some of the best. And even if you just tie your partner to the bed posts, please have scissors for the just in case! Play safe!**

**And again… this is about rope play. And sub-space. And don't forget the aftercare! **

* * *

><p>Katniss wakes up, not to the sound of her alarm like she usually does, but to the sound of a text message. She reaches quickly for her phone, wondering if it might be Prim. Instead, she sees a number that she doesn't recognize. She opens it up and it says, "When you come tonight, bring a bathing suit. Bikini if you have one. Or even a sports bra and boy shorts. I need you in tighter clothes because I need to do some test shots. By the way, this is Peeta."<p>

When she moves so she can sit up, she feels a slight burn in-between her legs. She isn't sore, but she feels different. Not really knowing what else to say, she types, "Ok. See you tonight." She sends the message back to him and saves his number.

It's only five more minutes before her alarms rings, so she turns it off and gets ready for work.

* * *

><p>The day crawls. Katniss finishes up the warehouse count, and Peeta spends the day in front of the computer. Its finally quitting time for Katniss, and she hurries home to take a quick shower and gets the bikini that Prim bought for her last year for their beach trip.<p>

She tries not to think about how Peeta made her feel last night. He is a professional after all, she tells herself. There is even going to be some kind of contract. That has to be there to protect her, right?

She pulls up in the parking lot, and notices that she is ten minutes early. She decides to go on in. she opens the door and can hear music playing in the background. She doesn't recognize the tune, but it is relaxing all the same. She sees Peeta sitting with Finnick in the seating area. Finnick sees her first; Peeta looks up when he sees his friend wave her over to join them.

She sits down in the same spot as last night and notices right away the folder on the table beside the tea service. She just has time to notice that there are four cups on the tray when they are joined by another woman carrying the tea pot. It only takes Katniss a moment to recognize her as the model from the book. She sets down the tea pot, and offers Katniss her hand.

Finnick introduces her. "Annie, darling, this is Katniss. She is going to be taking your place. Katniss this is my beloved, Annie."

"It is very nice to meet you," Annie gushes, as she and Katniss shake hands. "I think you will like working with Peeta. He is so creative, and really tries to make you look beautiful."

She moves to sit in the other chair and Finnick grabs her hand and pulls her onto his lap instead. Katniss can't help the feeling of watching something really intimate; so she looks away and catches Peeta staring at her. She locks eyes with him and she sees that same look that he had last night. She feels herself blushing, she drops her eyes to her hands clasped in her lap.

Peeta clears his throat, and she looks up at him again. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please." She watches him pour. "May I ask you two something?"

Peeta and Finnick smile that secret smile of theirs before Annie catches them. "Don't do that to her. She is going to think you two are keeping a big secret." Annie then says, "You are more than welcome to ask me."

Katniss smiles at Annie. "How did all this start?"

For some reason, Katniss isn't surprised that it's Finnick who speaks. "I grew up in N'orlins, or New Orleans to everyone outside of Louisiana. When Katrina hit, I was a young lad of 21. My parents packed everything we could fit into 2 trucks, and we came to North Carolina. I was on a trip to Atlanta to pick up Peeta here at the airport, and I was approached by a modeling agency. Long story short, I started modeling. Peeta here tagged along."

Then Peeta starts, "I was already taking pictures and starting to build a business. One day, someone was sick and they handed me the camera. Soon I was doing my own shoots. Then we went to a convention in Las Vegas."

"Ah, yes Vegas. I'm surprised we didn't get into more trouble out there." Finnick chuckles.

Annie hits his arm. "You don't always have to go looking for trouble."

He kisses her. "No, love. Trouble finds me. She is drawn to me."

They look into one another's eyes and start to laugh. Finnick covers her slight bulge with his palm and Katniss begins to guess what is happening when he says, "I love to feel him kicking me. He is swimming all around in there."

Instead of looking away, Katniss smiles along with them. Peeta begins again. "Anyway, there was another convention in another hotel while we were there. We went over one night and they were doing scenes—"

Katniss interrupts, "What are scenes?"

Annie answers, "It's roleplaying. Like, there might be a couple dripping candle wax on each other. There might be another whipping. Stuff like that."

Katniss nods, hoping that they take it as her understanding. She will have to Google all of this when she gets home.

"We watched one scene where a woman was tying up a man. Growing up, and helping Dad on the fishing boat on the weekends, I knew some about knots. But seeing someone tying someone up with ropes—"

Peeta interrupts Finnick, "We were fascinated. So we bought some videos on how to do it. Then we started playing around with the knots." He gestures towards some of the more complex pictures on the wall that she didn't notice the night before. There was a couple tied into what looks like a human heart. Another shows a couple tied into a tree. "I took some pictures, and everyone went crazy for them. I actually have a list of requested pieces that I'm hoping that you will be able to help me with." He reaches for her hand. "How does that sound?" His thumb traces the same path it did last night.

Does he even know that when he is rubbing her hand like that, she can't think straight? "I think I can do that. What is the contract about?"

"It's really just an agreement that we write down. Either one of can tear up the papers at any time. We can take away and add anytime to it." Peeta gives her some papers. "You can read them. I added the bit about our agreement about our safe word. And about showing your face. I have a demonstration next week at the club where your friends met me. Do you think you could help me with it?"

"I think so?" she stutters. "I'll have to be topless?"

He looks at her for a moment before he answers, "I think, since this will be your first one, you can have a bathing suit on. What did you bring to wear today?"

"A bikini."

"Why don't you go change and we will get started."

Katniss gets up, and so do Finnick and Annie. Annie throws her arms around her in an unexpected hug. Katniss returns it. "We have to go. I'm starving and Peeta has rules about eating in here." Annie says in her ear. She pulls away and says softly, "Peeta is a good guy. He seems tough and hard, and he is a bit of a perfectionist. But he is learning that there is beauty in the imperfect. He will be gentle with you." Then she says louder so the guys can hear her, "If he isn't, I'll beat him up!"

They all share a laugh and Finnick pulls Annie away. Katniss thinks about what Annie said. It helps to calm the nervousness she has been feeling since she arrived. They all exchange goodbyes and Katniss grabs her bag and goes to change into her sunset orange bikini.

She can still hear them talking, but they are too far away to make out what they are saying. Then it's quiet. She adjusts the straps, and swallowing her fear, she steps out from behind the screen. Why didn't she bring a cover-up? She looks around for Peeta, but doesn't see him anywhere. The music changes and he emerges from a hallway she hadn't noticed before.

He pauses and she can feel his eyes roaming over her. She knows what he is looking at, and instead of demanding what is wrong with her, he simply gestures for her to come over to him. She is starting to get some feeling back where she was burned, so when he lightly touches the scar that starts under her arm and extends to her belly button, she feels a surge of desire pool in her core.

"What happened?" he whispers.

"I was in a car wreck about five years ago."

"Why didn't you tell me yesterday about it?"

"I don't know?" she stutters. "I didn't think it would matter."

He steps back and seems like he is in deep thought. She starts to say something, when he interrupts, "I might not be able to put you in a chest rigging, but I can work around that." he circles her, examining her closely. "Are there anymore burnt places?"

She reaches up and removes her hair tie. She loosens her braid, and then starts to part her hair so he can see her scalp. There is another scar. It's a bald patch, only about three inches in length and half an inch wide, but now he knows why she wears a braid. She jumps a little when he gently touches her arm. "I am so sorry that this happened to you. Are you doing alright now?"

She gives him a nod, and says, "I was in the hospital for about a month. Prim, my sister, was in there longer. Her burns are on her legs."

"Do you think you can still do this with me? Let's try a corset and see how it feels. Ok?"

That is when she notices that the table he used last night is out again, and on it are coils of rope and the scissors. She gives him a nod, and she doesn't mind when he reaches out to touch the scar again. She knows that he doesn't pity her, and she appreciates that. "Prim bought me this bikini last year. She said that I was done hiding."

He smiles at her and agrees. "You shouldn't hide at all." she starts to re-braid her hair and he stops her with a touch. "Why don't you leave it down? It won't be in the way."

She simply nods as he picks up and unwinds the bright red rope. For some reason, watching him run his hands over the rope until he finds the ends is mesmerizing. His movements still and she looks up to him. He quietly says, "Can you put your hands on top of your head?"

Silently, she does what she is told and he places the section of rope above her breasts. He moves behind her, and she shivers in anticipation when she feels his warm breath on the back of her neck. She can smell cinnamon on it and before she thinks she says, "What did you have for supper? I can smell the cinnamon and chocolate."

He pauses for a second before he chuckles. "Annie brought me a cinnamon bun hot chocolate from Starbucks."

He comes back into her view. "What is that? It sounds heavenly."

"When I first met Annie she was working at that one on Charlotte Street. Finnick and I went in one day and I didn't know what I wanted, so she made me that. It's a pump of mocha, cinnamon dolce, vanilla, and caramel. They taste like you are drinking a cinnamon bun from my family's bakery. I don't drink them all the time, but every once in a while, Annie will bring me one." He disappears to follow the rope as he winds it around her, and she can feel him threading the rope through and bringing it underneath her breasts. He repeats the pattern, bringing the rope above her breasts. It feels like he is making some kind of knot, and she goose-pimples in response. He brings the rope over her shoulder and turns her so she is facing him again. He runs his fingers along the rope that dips in between her breasts, and eases the rope underneath the others.

His touch burns her skin like she is on fire. His head is bowed, following the rope as he winds it around her. He hasn't told her to drop her hands, so they still rest on the top of her head. The top of his head is inches away from her nose, and before she realizes what she is doing, she catches herself as she starts to lean closer to him so she can smell him better…

He puts his hand on her ribcage and steadies her. "Are you ok? You were leaning a little bit."

She wishes she could fight the flush she knows darkens her cheeks. "I lost my balance."

He smiles, threads the rope back through, and brings it over her other shoulder, brushing her skin as he goes. This time he stops and she can feel him tying the rope into a knot. He turns her again so he can admire his handiwork.

He picks up another strand from the table and loosens it. Once again, she watches him find the ends and then the middle of the rope. It feels like his touch lingers on her when he brings the middle of the rope through the front of the harness. "This is a larks-head loop," he informs her, breaking into her thoughts.

He pulls the rope through and steps closer to her than he has been before, bringing the rope around her torso. She can't help the breath that catches when she feels him guiding the rope, closer than he's been before. He pauses, but doesn't look up at her.

She can feel his touch lingering on the rope that is already around her. He continues winding, and she continues to lean into him, getting closer and closer. Getting another sniff, she knows that smell now. He smells of sunshine and the meadow that is out beside her house.

His touch lingers on her scar as he places the rope over it. He goes ahead and wraps her torso with a couple more strands of the rope, covering about half of the scar. "How does that feel?"

She takes a deep breath, and wills herself to relax. She has spent so much time protecting that part of her, it feels weird to have someone touch her there. She is surprised that the ropes aren't hurting her at all. In fact, it feels like they are protecting her and enveloping her in an embrace. She blinks fast to fight the tears of relief that try to escape. "It feels good," she chokes out. "It really does." she gives him a smile that she hasn't smiled in years.

He returns it, and holds her where the rope embraces her. She almost feels like he is going to kiss her when he asks instead, "Are you going to do the workshop with me next week?"

"What are you going to be doing exactly? Will it be a scene like what Annie was talking about?"

"No. At this one, I will be showing couples how to start using ropes with each other. It won't be anything hard core."

"I guess it will be ok?"

He watches her for a moment like he wants to say something besides, "It will be." he continues, "I will be teaching them the harness I used on you last night, the harness you are wearing now, and different ways to tie the hands and feet. Most also want to know how to hog-tie someone and there is a combination chest and leg tie also. I thought we could practice a couple of them."

She isn't exactly sure what she is getting herself into even though she watches some videos on it all last night on YouTube. For some reason, when he says 'hog-tie', it makes her want to run out the door. She must have a worried look on her face, because he looks concerned when she says, "Hog-tie? People really want to know how to hog-tie someone?"

"They do. It's a show of dominance." He picks up a coil of rope. "It's not up to us to ask why they might want to do something. It's up to us to show them how to do it without killing or seriously injuring their play partner. Let me finish the corset, and then I'll show you the hog-tie." She can't help the shiver that runs down her spine. She knows he feels it too when he puts down the rope and rests his hands on her, on top of the ropes he just coiled around her. I know that you don't trust me yet. Do you?"

He waits for her to shake her head, and she whispers, "I want to though."

He pulls her close into an unexpected hug. His hands feel so good to her attention-starved body. She starts to melt against him when he whispers in her ear, "Baby, you have to trust me. I'm not going to ask you to do anything that you aren't ready to do." He moves his head so she can nuzzle his neck. "And I know that you can do this. If I didn't think you could, I wouldn't have picked you." He wraps his arms around her bringing her close to him. This time, when she quivers, it's in anticipation. It's because he whispers in her ear. "Everything I have asked you to do, you have done wonderfully. How about if we do this? I'll start the tie, and when you start to feel uncomfortable, you can use your safe word. What is your safe word?"

"Mockingjay," she says softly.

"Hmmm," he mummers. "I'm proud of you for remembering it." She signs into his embrace even more when he runs his fingers through her hair. "I'm going to get you out of the corset. Ok?"

All she can do is nod. He moves her to a stool so she can sit. He uncoils the rope from her body, rubbing the indentions it's left on her body. He leaves the chest harness on and guides her to a mat in the corner of the room. She inhales, fighting the anxiety, and he rubs her back. "We don't have to do this now if you are that nervous."

"No. I want to try."

He thinks for a moment and then suggests, "I have an idea. How about if I get a blindfold?"

"If you think it might help?"

He takes off his t-shirt. Before she realizes what he is doing, he ties it over her eyes. She immediately starts to relax as she breathes in his scent. "Now, get on your knees, here on the mat." He helps her, and she focuses on his voice as he gives her more directions. He says simply, "Lie down." And guides her onto her stomach. Then he leads her hands behind her back, where he ties them to the chest harness. She can feel him sitting back as he asks, "How does that feel?"

She wiggles a little bit. "That's ok."

He pats her shoulder. "Can we keep going?"

"Yes."

He picks her legs up, and she can feel him tying her ankles together. "Now, I'm going to attach your ankles to your harness. Then I'm going to pull you into an arch." He slowly pulls the rope, and she can feel the rope pulling her feet up. He then feels where the rope is against her neck. "Is the rope rubbing there? Does it feel ok?"

All she can do is nod, and try to relax into the ropes. She didn't think that she would even remotely enjoy this, and she isn't sure how she feels about being so vulnerable. "Can you remove your shirt, now?"

He pulls it off of her, and she misses the warmth. She relaxes into the ropes, testing them to see how they hold her weight. She even starts to smile. "How do you feel?" he asks.

She sighs. "I don't think I feel the ropes anymore."

Understanding dawns on his face. "It sounds like you entering sub-space." He loosens the rope helps her to relax into the mat.

She puts her head on his t-shirt and he un-ties her ankles and hands. He pulls the rope off of her, and she rolls over, tries to sit up and topples on over. "Why do I feel drunk?" she asks.

He helps her up, and unties the rest of the rope that is around her. She is unsteady on her feet, so he scoops her up and carries her down the hallway she saw him come from earlier. He gently sets her down on the couch and covers her with the throw on the back. She brings the throw to her nose and breathes deeply, enjoying his scent again. He reappears, with a glass of ice water. He helps her to drink, and then pulls her, with a squeak, onto his lap.

He adjusts them, until they fit together, skin-to-skin. Her head rests on his shoulder, and his hand is on her back, rubbing the dents left by the rope. "You like to feel that don't you?"

He stops for a moment, and then chuckles. "I like to see the results of my work. To me, one of the most beautiful things about what I do is a woman bearing the marks of my rope work. I know it sounds barbaric—"

"No, it doesn't." She realizes in her foggy, endorphin-flooded brain that she needs to be careful, she just isn't sure of what. "I like it. I like the feel of the rope on me. That is why I came back."

Now when he rubs her back, he rubs all of it. And then he hugs her tight. She returns his embrace, feeling for the first time in years that she is home. She sighs, and thinks, "He feels so good."

He stops rubbing her back, but she then starts to touch him. She lazily opens one eye to watch her fingers trace his collar bone, blazing her own path on his skin. They travel down his arm, squeezing the firm bicep. She moves her hand to his chest, and draws her fingers along his muscles, smiling when he quivers under her touch. "He is so beautiful." She thinks again, enjoying the feel of his abs. Finally she rests her hand over his heart, and keeps it there, as she enjoys the fluttering underneath her hand.

"Will I always feel this way when we are finished?" she asks.

"You might. You feel this way because of how nervous you felt about being hog-tied. You did really well. I'm so proud of you."

Why does his praise make her stomach flip? She yawns, and closes her eyes to rest for a moment. Before she realizes it, she is asleep.

* * *

><p>She is already relaxed, but he knows the moment when she falls asleep she goes even limper in his arms. 'Well I guess that means she isn't ready to drive home after all.' He thinks, he doesn't say his thoughts out loud like she did. No one has ever called him beautiful before. His creations, yes. Him, no. he isn't sure what to think about it.<p>

He shouldn't be holding her like this. He never held any of his other models, but they didn't panic like she had when he mentioned hog-tying them. And it's not like he can't call someone to come over to play. Cashmere has hinted around about doing that for years. But he just can't bring himself to do it. No one else has stirred up the desire he is feeling either. He has worked so hard over the years to keep his reputation clean in the industry. Unlike so many others, who don't mind taking their relationship with their models further, he never did that. He can either think of Katniss as an excuse to finally get to play as they work together, or he needs to stay away and keep it strictly professional. It's hard to think about her like that though. Especially when she is pressed against him, clinging to him, with her hand over his heart.

For just a moment, he allows himself to smell the top of her head. Even though fall is here with the leaves turning, and raining down, she smells like a fresh spring day. He takes another deep whiff, and decides, yes, she smells like summer. She is even wearing his favorite color, sunset orange. He doesn't even notice when he pulls her in tighter and she sighs in her sleep. His eyes start to feel heavy too, and he can't fight them closing.

* * *

><p>She wiggles against the arm holding her down. Why is Prim in her bed? She must have had a nightmare and got in the bed with her sometime in the night. She grunts and rolls over to check on her before she goes to pee. She sees blond curls, but they are shorter than Prim's hair ever was.<p>

She gasps when she realizes whose curls she is admiring. He lifts his face up and blinks a couple of times until he focuses on her. She backs up and ends up falling off of the couch. She jumps to her feet and says, "I've got to pee." Before she rushes to where she knows the bathroom is in the studio.

'Why am I still here? Oh yeah, I'm wasn't in any shape to drive home.' She quickly changes into her regular clothes behind the screen and checks her cell phone. She can't believe that its 1:55 am. Tucking it into her pants, she goes back to his loft to tell him that she is leaving so he can lock the door.

She walks in, seeing him looking out over the view of the city lights. He hears her approaching, and turns to watch her cross the room. He has, she assumes, taken his contacts out and put on his glasses. 'Damn. He has abs like that, and he has to have glasses too?' She keeps on walking to him, even though she can feel herself getting weak in the knees.

"I need to be getting home. I have to work in the morning."

"What is today? Wednesday? Can you come by tonight? Once you have some more experience you won't have to come over as much." He reaches into his pants pocket and gets out a check that he hands her. "That should make us even."

The check says two hundred and fifty dollars. "But I didn't work that much—"

"Yes, you did. I paid you for subspace. That is that drunk feeling you were feeling." He kisses her on the forehead and takes her arm to guide her to the door. He unlocks it, and looks around the parking lot before he walks out with her. She unlocks her Jeep door, and slides in. He stands in the open door, and she sees the longing on his face. Before she can say anything, he says goodnight, then asks her to text him when she gets home. He closes the door of the Jeep. She watches him in her rear view mirror until he is out of sight.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed...<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally! I have been busy! First I need to say that I own nothing, but the rope in my bedroom. **

**Thank you for your patience with this chapter. I also have a little announcement. Just in case you didn't know, there is a little something called NaNoWriMo is happening in November. You challenge yourself to write a novel during that month. I am still kicking around some ideas, but I have decided to participate. I might work on Twisted as part of it, and if I do, then I will share what I did in December. If I survive that is. But I will update as soon as possible, and I am not abandoning this story. I try to finish what I've started. **

**Now, I need to thank sohypothetically for her help. She has become a wonderful friend, and if you haven't read any of her stuff, then I encourage you to! I need to thank my sweet and wonderful readers, m&m. I love the way you help me! I think I can do this, with your encouragement, I know I can. That means so much! **

**I have been using many of the local businesses around me as inspiration. Many of them will never know about this, but I want to thank them anyway.**

**Thank you dear reader. As always, play safe, and if you want more information… just message me. **

**Please tell me what you think… and I'm chele20035 on tumblr where I will be updating about my NaNo stuff during November! **

* * *

><p>Katniss: Are you awake?<p>

Prim: Yes, just got to the hospital. What's up?

Katniss: I just put $200 in your checking. Is that enough?

Prim: Yes! Thank you so much! How did you get the money?

Katniss: I found a part time job.

Prim: Doing what?

Katniss: I'm modeling for an artist.

Prim: ! You're what?!

Katniss: I'm modeling. I've got to go. I need to talk to Haymitch.

Prim: Oh, ok. TTYL.

Katniss hates not being able to tell Prim what she is doing, but she is too busy at school to worry about her. Today is Thursday, and she can send her more money tomorrow which is her normal payday.

She putts her cell away, when Madge suddenly appears beside her desk. "What did you do last night?"

"What are you talking about?"

"It's weird. It's almost like you have a glow."

"A glow?" Katniss snorts. "What in the hell are you talking about?"

Madge shrugs. "You just seem different somehow. This has to do with Peeta Mellark doesn't it? Did he hire you?"

"I thought I told you?" when Madge shakes her head, Katniss continues, "I worked last night and the night before. He wants me to come back tonight."

"Well that's good isn't it? How is it going?"

Memories of last night come rushing back, and Katniss feels the flush invading her cheeks. She ducks her head, pretending to look for something in her purse so Madge can't see. "It's good. I'm learning a lot."

"That's good. Do you want to go grab some lunch?"

"Yes! Let's go."

* * *

><p>Katniss and Madge are eating, when Katniss's cell chimes. She checks it, thinking that it might be Prim wanting to know more about the 'modeling' job, but it's Peeta, instead.<p>

Peeta: Hey, I hate to do this, but I'm going to have to cancel tonight. Can you come over tomorrow instead?

She tries to keep the disappointment off of her face as she reads it. She responds that it's fine and she will see him tomorrow.

Madge notices and asks, "What's wrong? Is Prim ok?"

"Yeah, she's fine. That was Peeta. He canceled on me. Which is ok. I can get some things done since I won't be home Saturday."

"Why aren't you going to be home Saturday?"

"Oh, I'm going to be helping Peeta with a workshop then." Katniss realizes what she said as soon as the words leave her mouth. "Crap! I wasn't going to tell you that."

Madge starts to laugh. "Why weren't you going to tell me? Afraid that I might show up?" When she sees the look of horror on Katniss's face, she knows that's the reason. "You really weren't going to tell me? I'm a little hurt."

"It's not that," Katniss admits. "I don't really want to my friends to see me tied up. We'll be at the same club you met him at."

"I'm not going to embarrass you. I promise. I am proud of you for doing something, well anything, to help your sister. Not just anyone would do that."

"Well, she is all that I have now—"

"No," Madge interrupts. "You have me, and, in a weird way, I know that you have Gale and Jo, too. You know Missy? From advertising?" Katniss nods. "Did you know that she has two sisters? Well from what she was telling me, one of them won't talk to her because she missed her child's birthday party, and now her other sister won't talk to her either. She can't figure out why because she won't talk to her."

The girls start laughing together at the absurdity of that. "She can't figure out why, because she won't talk to her?" Katniss giggles. "That's too funny."

Madge shakes her head. "I can't believe I just said that. Anyway, you get what I'm trying to say. Not just anyone would do what you are doing for your sister. And that is why I'm proud of you."

* * *

><p>Finnick walks into the studio just as Peeta is setting his phone down. He eyes Peeta warily as he sets down his bag. "What are you doing?"<p>

Peeta's fingers rub his temples, trying to ease the headache gathering there. "Texting Katniss. I think I'm coming down with something."

"What's wrong?"

"Headache, I couldn't sleep last night. What are you doing here?"

"I had to come into town to check on Haymitch. Did you know the brewery has doubled in orders?" Finnick excitedly says.

Peeta brightens a bit. "That's great. What is selling?"

"They are working overtime to keep up with the pumpkin brew orders and everyone maybe better put in their orders for the Christmas one. Have you thought of a name for that yet?"

Peeta came up with the idea of the beer, when Finnick first told him that he was going to invest their money from Twisted in the brewery that was being built. Little did the guys know that they original owners had to declare bankruptcy and left the mess to Finnick and Peeta when they skipped town. Finnick still helps Peeta with workshops, and shows; and has been networking to get their brand, Knotted Brewworks, to the people. While Peeta continues working with the ropes, the workshops, the shows and the artwork.

The Christmas brew was born one evening when Finnick was showing Peeta the mixing vats. Remembering an old family recipe, Peeta mixed together cinnamon, all-spice, sweet orange peel, and a dash of cloves finished it off. The result is a dark, Belgian style beer.

"How about, if we call it something like, Mellark's Christmas punch?" Finnick suggests.

Finnick knows how he feels about that. "How about O'dair's Harvest Brew?" Peeta replies.

"You know, I like it." Finnick says with his cheeky grin. "What time is Katniss coming tonight?"

Peeta ducks his head. "I told her not to come over. I need to finish finalizing what I'm doing for the workshop—"

"I call bullshit."

"Why are you calling bullshit?"

"Well I be damned," Finnick says under his breath. "You are falling in love with her."

"What?" Peeta stutters. "I am not. She is just another model."

"Then why do you look so guilty?"

"I do not look so guilty. I don't feel good. That is why I look this way."

"What happened last night after Annie and I left?" Finnick asks.

Peeta sighs, "I started going over what we will be doing for the workshop. When I mentioned that a hog-tie is one of the ties—"

"She freaked out?" Finnick guesses.

"She did. She insisted on doing it anyway. So I blindfolded her, and she did it. Well, with the anxiety she was feeling about it—"

"Did she go into sub-space?" Finnick waits for Peeta's nod, and with a whistle, "That was only her second time of being tied? That's crazy. Usually you have to work harder to get it. Wait, so what time did she go home last night? You didn't make her drive, did you?"

"Give me more credit than that," Peeta snaps at him. "I do know how to do this without you here. I got her some water, and we cuddled on the couch until we fell asleep."

Finnick looks at the love seat in the sitting area in the studio. "You went to sleep on that couch?"

"No," this time, he answers sheepishly. "I took her to the apartment. She left at about two. Just because we cuddled and took a nap, doesn't mean that I have feelings for her."

Finnick doesn't mention that Peeta has never done that with anyone before, and instead asks what ties he is going to be doing Saturday.

Kpkpkpkp

It's after work on Thursday, and Katniss pulls into the parking lot at Peeta's. 'Why do I feel so nervous?' she asks herself. 'I'm not the reason why he canceled yesterday. He must have been really busy.' She notices the same car in the parking lot that was here the other night. 'That must be Finnick's' maybe he will stay this time, and I won't do that weird, drunk spacey thing I did the other night.' She says to herself.

She makes her way inside to where Peeta, Finnick and Annie are laughing. Annie wipes her eyes and smiles a welcome to Katniss, waving her over to the sitting area. "Finnick is telling us awful jokes. Tell her one, honey."

Finnick begins with a laugh. "This beautiful woman walks into a doctor's office one day and the doctor is bowled over by how stunning she is. All his professionalism goes right out the window. He tells her to take off her pants. She does, and he starts rubbing her thighs. 'Do you know what I am doing?' asks the doctor? 'Yes, checking for abnormalities,' she replies. He tells her to take off her shirt and bra, she takes them off. The doctor begins rubbing her breasts and asks, 'Do you know what I am doing now?' she replies, 'Yes, checking for cancer.' Finally, he tells her to take off her panties, lays her on the table, gets on top of her and starts having sex with her. He says to her, 'Do you know what I am doing now?' She replies, 'Yes, getting herpes – that's why I am here!'"

They all laugh together. Peeta says, "What gets longer when pulled, fits in between breasts, inserts neatly into a hole, and works best when jerked?"

The ladies giggle and Finnick just smirks. It's Katniss who finally asks, "What is it?"

Peeta grins at them and says, "A seatbelt." And they all dissolve into laughter again. After a moment, they grow quiet, relaxing together.

It's Katniss who says something first. "Am I ready for Saturday?"

"Almost," Peeta says. "Finnick and Annie are staying tonight to help us get ready."

A little while later, Peeta has tied her up in all of the knots he has shown her plus a couple of new ones that are mostly for securing her wrists and ankles. Finnick and Annie pretend that they are audience members who are tying the knots right along with them. Since Peeta has done this so much, his instructions are easy to follow, and his confidence helps Katniss to relax and enjoy what he is doing to her.

All too soon, Peeta announces that they are finished, and that he will see them all tomorrow at the club, bright and early. Katniss leaves at the same time as Finnick and Annie but can't help looking back at Peeta, who stands in the doorway watching them. She wants nothing more than to turn her Jeep around and run into his arms. She sighs in defeat, and heads home instead.

* * *

><p>Katniss wakes up at her usual time, nervous and excited. In the shower, she shaves everything she thinks she could possibly need to shave. She wonders if she'll need to start waxing as a side-effect of the job. She decides not to eat breakfast- after all they never talked about what would happen if she needed to go to the bathroom while tied up. Hopefully, there will be plenty of breaks.<p>

The workshop starts at nine o'clock, and Katniss makes it to the club an hour before starting. They all meet and start walking across the parking lot. It's a bit chilly, so Katniss is wearing her favorite hoody and running shorts. She can feel Peeta eyeing her. She turns to where he walks behind her and gives him a questioning look.

"You brought your bikini, right?" he asks.

She holds up her bag. "I have it, plus water and something for lunch."

He nods approvingly. "I was going to buy you lunch. I guess I forgot to tell you."

"It's just a peanut butter bagel." She smiles. "I'll let you buy me lunch."

He throws his arm around her shoulders, surprising her. He guides her to a back door and unlocks it with a key on his ring. "I can't have you growing weak on me. It's going to be a long day. But there is a lot I need to show everyone." They come to a dressing room. "You can put your stuff in there. I want to show you the stage and where everything will be."

Finnick comes up behind him carrying a bin that Katniss knows is full of rope. For this workshop, organic hemp rope is included in the price. Annie will give each couple a bundle when they complete their registration. There is also rope for sale.

Soon, they are all upstairs. Annie sets up her table, while Finnick and Peeta disappear into the huge room that makes up the main part of the club. Katniss decides to check on Annie instead of following them. Annie says, "Why don't you start unpacking the rope, and I'll sort it. Some of it is for sale, and some is what is included."

Katniss helps Annie get everything set up, and soon Annie announces, "Katniss, its 8:30. Can you go see where Finnick is? I think there are people are starting to line up outside." Katniss glances out the long, narrow window in the door, and sees the line starting to form.

"How many couples are we expecting?"

"I think twenty-five? I have spots open for five more."

Katniss tries to quell the anxiety that threatens to overwhelm her. "Ok. I'll go find Finnick for you."

She walks into the main part of the club, looking for the men. On one side of the room, there is a huge stage for the bands and comedians who come through Asheville. On the other side of the room, is a small platform that is set up just for them. She sees Peeta's table, with his familiar coils of rope and his ever present safety scissors. There is a big wooden frame sitting off to the side that she has never seen before. She starts to wonder what it is, when Finnick interrupts her. "Are you ready?"

"I guess," she shrugs. "There are people starting to line up. Annie sent me to find you."

"Oh, good. Peeta is finishing up." He looks behind him towards the big stage. "If you go up those stairs there," he points to the side stairs leading up to the stage. "You'll see him backstage. He wants to know when you are going to change."

She follows his directions, and quickly locates Peeta. He is adjusting the sound system so he can use the lapel mic. She quietly steps closer to him, wanting to bury her nose in that place in his neck where she can feel his heartbeat, when he surprises her by turning around. She jumps, and he grabs her, steadying her. They stand there for a moment, looking into each other's eyes, Peeta whispers, "Why are you sneaking up on me?"

She blushes and admits, "I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to startle you. Finnick said that you wanted to see me before I go change."

With a gentle squeeze, he rubs her arms. "Are you ready for this?"

She releases a shuttering breath, and tears spring to her eyes. His face softens, he pulls her close into his arms, and presses her nose to the very place she wanted to be.

Several more tears make their escape while one hand strokes to the back of her head, the other snakes around her waist to tenderly hold her.

They stand there for several minutes behind the curtain, until they hear people starting to make their way into the room behind them. They are slow to separate, as if they are waiting for something to happen. Peeta adds to the spell when he says, "I will not do anything to hurt you. This is going to be a fun day, and I even have some surprises planned for you. Did Annie give you the mask?"

When she nods, he continues, "Do you remember your safe word?"

She whispers, "Mockingjay."

He smiles in approval and tugs her braid gently. "Let's go get ready. Ok?"

She quickly changes into her bikini and slips on her old bathrobe. Peeta is waiting for her out in the hallway. He lifts his eyebrow in a questioning look. She's smiles back at him, and asks, "What?"

"You look too cozy to be doing a beginning bondage workshop. How old is your robe anyway?"

She ducks her head and picks at an invisible piece of lint and mummers, "It was my mom's. I always loved this old thing." She pauses for a moment before she continues, "Is everyone here?"

"We have about five more minutes. Do you have your mask?"

She nods and pulls it out of her pocket so she can give it to him. He brings her braid around over her shoulder, and slips it on. He adjusts the satin, Lone Ranger type mask. He smiles as he looks down at her. "How does it feel?"

She wrinkles her nose and giggles. "I know this is silly—"

"It's not silly. It's actually a neat idea. I need to call you something besides Katniss." He reaches out and gently picks up the end of her braid. He feels her hair in-between his fingers. "Kitten. Can I call you Kitten?"

She tries not to think about how other people have tried to call her that. Her usual reaction is a punch in the gut. But for some reason, when Peeta calls her that, it feels… good. And comforting in a way. She gives him a slight nod, and answers, "I'll allow it."

He smirks at her. "You will allow it?"

She resists the urge to hit him like she would Gale. She grins at him instead, and says with what feels like a false sense of confidence, "Yes. I will allow it." Her eyes are full of worry when she says, "Is it time?"

He glances out into the room to see the different couples talking to each other, and chatting with their neighbors. He gets his cell phone out and sends Finnick a text. Almost immediately Peeta receives one back. "Finnick says that everyone who registered is here. There are a couple of extras as well, but that's, ok." He gives her a hug. "Are you ready, Kitten?"

She is ready to say yes when she hears Finnick talking. Too nervous to hear exactly what he is saying, she startles when Peeta touches her hand. He looks at her questioningly, and instead of saying anything, she takes her robe off, touches her mask, and takes his hand so he can lead her out.

She is too nervous to look directly at the couples, so she holds on to Peeta instead, even leaning into him to soak up his warmth. He doesn't shake off her hand. Instead tucks it into his arm, so he can use both of his hands to show them the rope.

She is hypnotized by the movement of his hands, and his voice soothes the nerves that she has been feeling all day. His hands still, and she can hear the people chuckle. She looks up at him, and he smiles at her. He takes her hand that is tucked into his elbow, kisses her palm, and vaguely she can hear a couple of the women say, "Awwwww".

He picks up a coil, and unwinds it. She listens to him explain the first knot, when she feels a sudden rush of bravery and looks around. She doesn't recognize anyone, but when she read the list she didn't see anyone then that she knows. Her gaze stops at the back of the room, when sees the familiar blonde and brunette heads of her friends. She whispers, "Oh, shit." She knows that Peeta hears her, because he pauses. She apologizes, "I'm ok. Keep going."

He curtly nods, and continues explaining the chest harness he is wrapping her up in. She puts her hands on the top of head and closes her eyes so she can't see the audience. He pulls the soft bamboo rope in between her breasts and tightens it against her hot flesh. He accidently brushes her nipple, and even though she is wearing her bikini, it pebbles in response.

She releases a shaky breath, and opens her eyes so she can see his face. His eyes steal a moment to meet hers, and with his finger, he runs his finger along the top of her breast. She inhales sharply at the contact that sends a bolt of electricity straight to her core.

He continues to put her into the corset that he tied on her the other day. She shyly looks up and notices that no one is really paying attention to her. Instead, they are tying their partners up, some men, tying their women, and she is kind of surprised that some women are tying up their men. She hasn't really thought about it, but it makes sense. They glance at what Peeta is doing to her, and she sees Finnick and even Annie mingling through the crowd, helping where they can.

She sees Jo tying up a guy she has never seen before, and Madge is tying up Gale. She relaxes a little bit, her attention back on the blond head bobbing around her tightening, the rope.

He directs everyone to finish it off and waits for everyone to catch up. She feels his fingers brush her hip and he tilts her chin up so he can look at her. She sees the silent question in his eyes, the one asking if she is good. She answers him with a small smile and when he whispers, "Good girl, Kitten." She melts a little bit.

When Peeta asks, "Can I have a volunteer?" It's like someone dumped an icy bucket of water on her head. When Johanna struts to the platform with a smirk on her face, Katniss can't help the groan that comes out of her mouth.

Peeta throws her a worried look. Before he can say anything, Jo is there.

Katniss bites her lower lip as she watches Peeta and Jo. No one told her about this part of the workshop, so she just stepped off the back of the platform. She hasn't really paid attention to what Peeta has been saying so far, but now she listens.

After they greet each other, Peeta turns to look for her. He doesn't look very happy that she moved, so he waves her back to her place beside him.

"Kitty, hand me a coil of rope," he quietly commands.

She walks around Jo so that she in-between her and Peeta. She picks up the rope and hands it to him. He unties it, and starts to talk about why some people like to play with ropes.

His soothing voice is even working on Jo, and before either woman realizes what he is doing, he has Jo on the floor in a hog tie.

Katniss can't hide the smile as she watches her friend struggle against the ropes. Peeta then calls to the man Katniss doesn't recognize to come to the platform. He introduces himself as Thom. That's when Katniss realizes that she does know him: he works in shipping at the brewery.

"Oh, fuck," she whispers. Peeta, briefly makes eye contact with her, as if he can hear her. She rolls her eyes at him, and he grins back at her.

Jo starts to struggle in her ropes. "I kind of like this, and I kind of don't. I haven't made up my mind. Until then, can someone help me?"

Peeta points out two pieces of rope, one where her hands are, and another at her knees. "Now, Thom. As much as you might like to keep Jo here on the floor, if you will pull here, and here." he waits for Thom to loosen Jo from her hold. "Then she can get up."

Everyone applauds Jo and Thom. "I can stay and help you some more," Jo volunteers.

Peeta pats her on the back. "I've got Kitten to help me. If I need you, I know where to find you." He waits for them to get to the back of the room again before he continues, "Now, we will take a lunch break."

Peeta takes Katniss's hand and leads her through the curtain to the back hallway. She quickly picks up her robe, slips it on, and then peeks back through the curtain to see where Jo, Madge and Gale are going.

"Who are you looking for?" he says close to her ear.

She jumps and turns around to face him. "Damn it, Peeta! You scared me. Some friends of mine ended up coming today. I know they know it's me."

"Is that ok?"

"Yeah, they were the ones who told me to call you"

"Well, I'm glad that they did." he says quietly.

Before she can say anything, Annie pokes her head through the curtain. "Hey, I was getting ready to order lunch. Where and what do you two want?"

Katniss shrugs, and Annie and Peeta start talking about downtown restaurants. Annie mentions one restaurant that is known for its good food. Katniss has never eaten there, it's one thing that she and Prim have never been able to afford on their own. Annie starts to mention another restaurant when Peeta says, "Annie, you just want to eat there because you know that Twisted is paying for it."

She gives him a brilliant smile. "That and the baby wants catfish. Is that where we are ordering from?"

Peeta sighs with a smile on his face, and then over-dramatically says, "I guess so. Go ask Finnick what he wants." Annie disappears. Peeta laughs, "If that baby is anything like her, Finnick is in trouble."

"But she seems so sweet."

"Oh, she is. She also knows how to use that to get everything she wants. When she decided that she wanted Finnick, I knew that he didn't have a chance. Now, let's figure out what we want for lunch."

Peeta and Katniss sit backstage to eat lunch, with Finnick and Annie joining them. All of the other couples left so they could find something to eat, so they are able to lock the doors of the club. Katniss is pleasantly surprised at how easy it is to hang out with them; easier than some of her other friendships.

Soon, Finnick and Annie go to unlock the doors, while Katniss and Peeta wait for the cue to go back out. "Take off your robe," Peeta says.

"Oh," she stutters. She is still wearing the chest harness and the corset. She slips the robe off, and he offers to hold it for her. "I forgot that I had it on," she admits.

He runs his hands over the rope that is wrapped around her waist. "That's good isn't it?"

She is so distracted by his hands, she doesn't catch on to what he is saying. "What is good?"

He chuckles, "The ropes are staying together, and it looks good-that is what I meant. I think they might be ready for us. Are you ready?"

She just has time to nod, when he pulls her out to face the crowd.

* * *

><p>The rest of the afternoon goes smoothly, and Katniss finds herself having fun. She still isn't comfortable enough to take her mask off, and he has taken her corset and the chest harness off. But it is a good afternoon.<p>

After they complete all the knots and ties that Peeta had planned, they have an hour left. So, on a whim, he asks, "Does anyone have any requests?"

They have an hour left, when they complete all of the knots and ties that Peeta had planned. So on a whim, he asks, "does anyone have any requests?"

A couple of hands go up around the room. The mask is in Katniss's way, so she can't see who raises their hand. But she isn't surprised when she hears Madge ask, "Is there a way that you can make a sex swing out of ropes?" is Madge's voice.

She groans and wonders if Madge wants to actually know this, or just wants to see what Peeta is going to do. "Would you like to come closer so you can see what I'm doing?"

'Why, oh why is this happening to me?' she wonders, when Madge comes through the crowd dragging Gale behind her. Peeta calmly picks up another coil of rope and motions for her to come closer. She refuses to look at Madge or Gale standing there, and instead focuses on Peeta.

He sits on the chair that Finnick brings for him, and pulls Katniss to stand in-between his legs. He is so close, and she can feel his breath on her belly button when he starts to tie the rope. And then he brings the rope in between her legs, and brushes where she is wet, very wet. He keeps on winding the rope around her waist and in between her legs, and she can't hardly breathe from the waves of desire he is sending through her body.

She can hardly pay attention to what he is doing with the rope, so when he ties it off, and then makes some adjustments, she is surprised how quickly it's gone.

He stands up and continues talking, while all she can focus on is the feel of his hand where it rests against her hip, curled around the rope.

He brings her chin up so he can see her eyes through the mask. It seems that he is always searching her eyes for something that she can't quite figure out. "Do you trust me?" he asks.

"I think so," she whispers.

He turns to Madge and picks up another length of rope. "This is how you make a sex swing." He weaves the end of the rope through the knot at her hip, and then repeats it on the other side. Before she realizes what he is doing, Finnick, with Gale's help, carries the wooden frame over to her. Peeta then threads the rope that is still connected to her hip, through the round eye hook at the top of the frame and then ties the end to the hook on the side. It's not really tight, but she knows that all he has to do is tighten it just a little bit, and her feet would be off the ground. Peeta then repeats it on the other side.

Now Katniss looks at him questioningly when he steps close to her. He is several inches taller than her five-foot-four inch frame, so she has to look up to see his Carolina blue eyes. She realizes again, how blue his eyes actually are.

While she contemplates the color of his eyes, he talks to Madge and Gale. His hand still rests on her hips. "Pick your feet up," he gently commands.

She brings her hands up to get a hold of the rope, and gives it a tug to test it for herself how strong it all is. Trusting the rope, she slowly picks up her feet. Peeta even gives her a little push, so that she swings back and forth.

The smirk he gives her is the only warning before he reaches for her knees to bring them to her chest, opening her center to him. He swings her so she can bump against him and she blushes heatedly when she realizes that she is hitting his pelvis.

Peeta continues showing her friends the different positions that he can manipulate her body into. She is so horrified, that all she can do is close her eyes and hope that he stops soon. It's when he brings her knees up, so that they are almost parallel with his ears, that she almost says the safe word. Immediately, he stops.

She isn't sure if he notices her reaction to all of this, or if he is finished, but she breathes a sigh of relief when he sets her feet back on the floor. She is still catching her breath when he asks if there are any more questions. When no one says anything, he thanks them all for attending, and encourages them to come to next month's workshop.

She watches everyone gather their ropes and things and make their way out the door. Peeta doesn't move from where he stands beside her. He is looking down at her when she looks up to see what he is doing. He is neither smiling nor frowning, but she automatically starts to wonder what she did wrong during the day. He surprises her when he says, "Thank you for today. You did a really good job." And he begins to untie her from the swing.

It takes him a minute to get the knots loosened. He sits in the chair again, and motions her closer. He unties the rope around her waist, slowly unwinding it, a little at a time.

She doesn't miss how his touch lingers on her skin, how his breath on her stomach sends delicious chills down her spine. She even catches herself leaning into his touch, craving more from him.

When he pulls off the last measure of rope from around her waist, it hits the floor with a soft thud. Instead of stepping away from him, she stays, looking down at where his blond curls are level with her belly button. He brings his hands up to her hips, it's like he can't keep from touching her there. He grazes her belly button with his nose, and it takes everything in her, not to bury her fingers into his curls.

Instead, she steps back, and her feet get tangled up in the rope. She tries to regain her balance, and even Peeta tries to catch her. But their efforts don't do any good when she falls off the platform. She doesn't expect is the crunch of bone that comes from her ankle, or the pain that shoots up her back when she lands hard on her bottom.

"Oh, fuck! That hurt!" Her ankle hurts so bad, she doesn't even notice the tears that spring to her eyes. Before she can move, Peeta is there, moving the rope that she tripped on so he can see her foot.

"Can you stand up?"

"I don't think so. Can—" Before she can even ask him for help, he picks her up and sits her in the chair he vacated. He kneels before her like some storybook prince, and moves left ankle gently to see how much it hurts. When Annie comes running to the platform.

"What happened?"

"I tripped," admitted Katniss. "I can't believe I'm that clumsy."

"Well I don't think it's broken," Peeta announces. "But you do need to keep it wrapped, and stay off of it for a couple of days."

Annie rolls her eyes at him and asks, "Are you sure about that Dr. Mellark?"

"I wrestled in high school. My brothers and I had several bad sprains through high school. Let's get you home so you can rest."

"If you will go get the guy who was just up here? His name is Gale. He's my neighbor and he can take me home."

Annie looks to Peeta. With his nod, she runs out to the foyer to see if Gale still might be there.

Peeta stands up and picks up the ropes. "You know," Katniss says, "I think my butt might hurt more than my ankle right now."

"What happened to your bottom?"

"I think I landed on it the wrong way? I'm just ready to go home," she signs.

Annie comes back. "I don't see him anywhere. I can take you home. I'm just not sure what to do about cars though. Finnick and I are leaving to go see his Grandma Mags in Savannah."

"How about I take her home, and help her to get comfortable. Then you and Finnick drop off my truck on the way out of town. You are leaving right after this, right?" Peeta asks.

"We are." Annie looks to Katniss. "Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital? Just to make sure that it's not broken?"

"No, I'll be ok. I've hurt this ankle a couple of times in high school playing softball. That is probably why it made that cracking sound. See? I bet I can stand on it," she says as she attempts to stand up. As soon as she puts weight on it, she starts to topple to the floor, but Peeta catches her before she lands.

"Ok, let's get you home. Annie can you grab her robe? It's behind the curtain there." he sits her back in the chair and says, "I'm going to find Finnick. Then we'll get out of here, ok?"

Annie returns with her robe, and Peeta walks to the changing rooms. "That swing thing is pretty hot, isn't it?" Annie says with a grin.

Katniss blushes. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Annie giggles. "Oh, yes you do! Finnick tied me up in that one night. I think that is when I got pregnant. It makes all kinds of things possible—" she is interrupted by Finnick and Peeta, who carries Katniss's purse and clothes join them.

"Peeta, text me her address, and we'll bring her Jeep by in a little bit. Katniss are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?"

"I have my friends close by if I decide that I need to go. Right now, I just want to get home. Can we leave, Peeta?"

"Sounds good to me. Annie can you carry her stuff?" at Annie's nod, he gathers her in his arms, and heads out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

It is strange seeing someone else drive her Jeep.

Her ankle hurts so much, her bottom too. She is just ready to get home, so she can finally relax. She wiggles, trying to find a comfortable spot, when he asks, "Do you have an ace bandage and Epsom salts at your house?"

She thinks for a moment. "I'm starting to wonder if I should go to the emergency room."

Worry makes his brow wrinkle. "Why do you think that?"

"My ankle is throbbing. The only other time it did that, I ended up in an air cast for six weeks."

He hits the turn signal to turn down the street that will lead them towards the hospital. "Let's go then."

* * *

><p>After waiting three hours, taking two x-rays, and waiting some more, the ER doctor declares that her ankle isn't broken, just a bad sprain. He sends her home with some pain meds, and another air cast and crutches because she can't remember where her other one ended up. As for her bottom, it's just bruised. Badly. The doctor is sending her home with a pillow for her bottom too.<p>

It's quite dark outside when they finally leave the hospital. Neither has eaten since lunch, so Peeta is very hungry, but Katniss is loopy from the pain medication the doctor gave her.

Katniss giggles when Peeta wraps his arms around her and picks her up instead of helping her to stand. She looks lovingly into his eyes, and says wistfully, "You are so strong. I love it when you just pick me up and carry me around."

"I've only picked you up and carried you around today," he chuckles.

She trails her finger down his cheek and whispers, "When I'm in your arms you make me feel so safe."

He smiles gently at her while setting her down in the passenger seat before running around to the driver's side and climbing back behind the wheel. Soon they are back on the road going in the direction that they were headed for before Katniss decided she should go to the hospital. "Do you have anything at your house to eat that will be gentle on your stomach?"

Katniss struggles to open her eyes. She is almost asleep from the rocking of the Jeep. "Silly Peeta. I don't have anything to eat at my house. I was going to go shopping after the workshop." Her eyes shoot open, "Oh, shit! I need to go to the grocery store!"

He pats her leg reassuringly. "It's ok." He pulls into the grocery by her house. "You stay here, and I'll be right back. Don't get out of the Jeep. Ok?"

She nods, and watches him exit. She digs through her purse, and pulls out her phone. Checking it, she sees that Prim called, and Madge, Annie and Jo texted. Listening to Prim first, who just called to say hello, Katniss decides to call her back, before she goes back to sleep. She isn't surprised that she can't reach her sister. It is nine o'clock on a Saturday night. Hopefully Prim is out with her roommates and not at the hospital working.

Next she reads the texts. Annie just wanted to check on her since they dropped Peeta's truck off and nobody was at her house. Madge is wondering how today went. And Jo wants to know if she is screwing Peeta yet.

She only replies to Annie, filling her in on what has happened since they last saw each other. She will talk to Madge and Jo when she isn't comfortably numb from pain killers.

Her phone chimes its text notification just as the back gate opens and Peeta puts the groceries in the back. She is answering Annie's question when Peeta is crawling back in and puts the jeep in drive. "What all did you get?"

"I got some milk, eggs, and bread. I also got some other things."

"Annie texted. They are on the way to Grandma Mag's. They were worried since we weren't at my house when they dropped off the truck."

He nods. "Did you tell them what happened?"

She looks down at her phone as it chimes again. "I told them. She just said that if we need them to call." She starts typing a reply, hesitates, then clears her throat. "How much do I owe you for groceries?"

"Nothing. I'll take it out of what I owe you for today. Is that ok?"

She rests her head against the seat and closes her eyes before she says, "How did I do today?"

"You did really well! I know that you were nervous, but I don't think anyone else could tell."

She opens her eyes so she can thank him, when she sees that they are about to pass her street. "Turn here onto Ruark, then I'm the third house."

He pulls up into the driveway, and parks beside his truck. "Stay there, and I'll come get you." He comes around and quickly opens the door. He swoops her up into his arms. "What door do we go in?"

"Do you still have the keys?" She waits for him to nod. "Go ahead and go to the side, kitchen door."

He startles a little when the security light comes on, but somehow he juggles her and the keys so that she ends up with them, so she can unlock the door.

Once they are inside, he gently sets her down beside the counter. She wobbles just a bit, but quickly recovers her balance. "You, ok?" he asks.

"Yeah, I think so. I need to sit down." He starts to pick her up again, but she stops him by lifting her hand. "Let me hold your arm. I need to see if I can walk at all." He offers her his folded arm, and she gently grabs a hold of it. She eases her weight on her foot, and when she feels the sharp pain shoot up her leg, she doesn't cry out like she wants to. She instead, grits her teeth, determined to walk across her kitchen. She doesn't realize that her grip on his arm is getting tighter and tighter.

Even though it only take a minute or two, it feels like an eternity for her to make it to the couch. She gratefully sinks down into the overstuffed goodness that she considers to be her safe haven from the world. Peeta even stoops down to pick up her feet, so she can elevate her leg like the doctor told her to.

"I'm going to go get the groceries. I'll be right back."

"Will you give me the remote? It's on the table behind you." He hands it to her with a small smile. She hears him walk away, and it's not until she hears the back screen door slam shut after him that she moves to turn on the TV.

It's after nine on a Saturday night, so there isn't much on, on the few channels she can afford. She can hear him approaching the door, and turns too quickly to see him, when she experiences the weird sensation that is vertigo. The room tilts and spins slightly, and she is glad that she is sitting down. What she doesn't expect is the nausea that hits her like a steam engine.

She fights to keep the vomit down, and is struggling, when all of a sudden, the garbage can is in front of her. She grabs it and holds on as she empties her stomach. She sets the can on the floor, wanting to get away from the smell, when she feels a cold, wet washcloth on her forehead.

She sighs in relief, and whispers, "Thank you," as she leans back against the cushions.

He sits on the edge of the couch beside her, and continues to wash her face with the washcloth while she leans into his touch, wanting more of what he is offering, but he picks up her hand and uses it to replace his. He presses a quick kiss to her forehead and stands up. "Let me get you something to eat. That will help you more than anything."

She keeps the cool washcloth on her face after he brings her some crackers that were in the back of her cabinet, and some ginger ale he must have picked up at the store. She slowly nibbles and sips, and breathes a sigh of relief when her stomach settles. She smiles at him, where he perches on the edge of the couch watching her. "Thank you."

"Do you think you can handle something else?"

She barely nods and he is coming back with a bowl of soup and a little loaf of bread. She isn't surprised that he found the old TV trays that once belonged to her grandmother. He sets the tray on her lap, and sits back down beside her.

She picks up her spoon, and looks closely at the soup. Well it's not soup, she thinks. It's too thick to be soup. She tries a small bite, and loves it when the flavors of lamb and wild rice explode across her tongue. "Oh my goodness," she exclaims. "This is amazing! And it came out of a can?"

"It did." He smiles like he is remembering so many things. "My dad sold many of our old family recipes years ago. This was one of them. I remember my grandmother making this for me. Its good, isn't it?"

She nods and mummers around the bite of stew in her mouth. "I love it!" her stomach even growls an answer too, which makes both of them laugh. She swallows and asks, "Where is yours?"

"You want me to eat with you?" he seems surprised.

Nodding, she says, "Yes, of course I do." She looks down into the bowl of stew, not wanting to meet his eyes. "I've eaten too many meals alone on this couch," she admits through the haze of the pain meds. She watches his legs disappear, and she takes another bite.

When he returns, he sits on the end of the couch. They share a small smile, and resume eating. In-between bites, he says, "I didn't realize I was this hungry."

"I still can't believe that I did that and then had to go to the hospital. I'm not usually that clumsy." She takes her last bite. Peeta finishes up too. He takes their trays back to the kitchen, but comes right back, and presents her with a mug of something that smells like… "Is that hot chocolate?"

He barely has time to say, "It is," by the time she is sipping it and groaning at the deliciousness that jumps from taste bud to taste bud.

"If you keep on feeding me like this, I might not ever let you go," slips out of her mouth. She realizes what she just said through the drug haze, but in this moment of chocolate goodness, she doesn't care.

He gets up and walks over to the mantle. The dread that she normally would feel when someone is getting ready to ask her about her family isn't there this time. It must be because of the drugs, she wonders. She knows that he is looking at the family portrait that was taken when she was in kindergarten and Prim was two. She wants to say so much to him, but she can't make the words leave her mouth. Instead she offers, "I was five in that picture. Mama made that dress for my first day, and I loved it so much I just had to wear it all the time."

"This one?" he asks pointing to the picture. She nods, and he says, "When I was five, I wanted to be Batman or Bo Duke."

Giggling, she asks, "from 'The Dukes of Hazard'?"

"I think I wanted to drive fast cars."

"All I can remember from when I was five was playing with my sister. And wanting to go hunting with Daddy. Mama kept on saying that I was too young. So one night when I knew that he was going to meet Colton- that's Gale's dad. Gale was there at the workshop today. I waited until they were all asleep. Then I got in his truck so he would have to take me with him. When I woke up, I was back in my bed."

"I would have figured they would have taken you."

"They did the next time. They brought Gale too. They didn't get anything, but it was a good day."

"Was Gale ever your boyfriend?"

"Oh, Lord no! There was this one time I thought he was going to profess his undying love to me, but I wouldn't let myself be alone with him. I told Madge and Jo to start talking to him more to get his mind off of me. It worked. Then there was the accident—" she makes herself stop before she says anything she doesn't want him to know.

"Is that the accident you got the burn from?" he asks innocently.

"That's the one. It's been a long day. Are you staying, or are you going?"

"The doctor told me several times that he doesn't want you to be alone tonight. So I'll just crash here on the couch."

"No, don't be silly. If you don't mind a lot of purple, then you can sleep in my sister's room."

He flashes her an easy smile. "I don't mind. I like to tie up pretty girls. I think I can handle sleeping in a bed of purple."

"You haven't seen this room yet. It looks like the one-eyed, one-horned, flying, purple people eater puked in It." she tries to stand up, and he is there before she can ask for anything. He swoops her up and heads to the stairs, while she wonders if he just likes to carry her around.

"My room is the last one in the hallway, and my sister's room is right there." she points out when he reaches the top of the stairs. She tries not to notice that he isn't out of breath at all from the climb. "Can you set me down out here? I want to see if I can do it."

He gently sets her down on her feet. Somehow, they are in an easy hug, with his hands resting on her hips, and her hands on his arms. "Are you ready for me to let go?"

She almost says never, but instead she says, "I think so."

He steps away, and she starts limping towards her room. She turns on the light, and hops to her bed. She knows that he is in the hallway watching her, she can feel his stare. She takes off her watch and sets it on the bedside table, and says over her shoulder, "I have an extra toothbrush. Do you want it?"

He clears his throat, and says, "Yes, if you don't mind."

She hops across her room, and goes into her bathroom, to fetch the toothbrush. She turns as best she can, and just about runs into him. "I would have come and got it if you would have said something." He fusses at her.

"I need to brush mine too, so I had to come in here anyways."

"Can you make it to the bed, ok?"

She nods. "Good night, Peeta."

"Goodnight Katniss."

She waits for him to leave, and closes the bathroom door. She is still wearing her long sleeved t-shirt and shorts from earlier. She sits on the toilet, so she won't fall over, and takes her bra off, and brushes her teeth. She washes her face, and goes to lay down. It only takes her a moment to fall asleep, once she is finally in the bed.

The dream starts like it usually does, with everyone getting into Daddy's truck, but this time, Peeta is following her. They are all talking, and her parents act like they have known Peeta for forever.

They start down the stretch of road where the wreck happened. This part is in slow motion as it always is, with her screaming for everyone to watch out for the semi-truck that is getting ready to hit them. They don't ever listen to her, but this time, Peeta hears her and sees the truck coming at them too. They both start calling out to her family, trying to warn them, and that is when the truck hits.

"Peeta! Peeta! Where are you?" she is screaming, but for the first time ever, someone is there to catch her.

"Katniss, I'm right here. Katniss, wakeup." he gently grabs ahold of her arms, so he can wake her out of the nightmare.

She opens her eyes, and when she sees that it's Peeta, she immediately starts running her hands over him to see if he is hurt. Satisfied that there isn't any blood, she is hugging him to her, sobbing, "You're here. You aren't dead."

"Why would I be dead? I'm right here," he mummers into her ear.

"The dream, you were dying. Everyone was already dead."

He holds her close, and she can't help but shiver in his arms as she sobs against his chest. "Will you stay with me?"

"Always." He promises, and crawls into the bed with her, pulls her against his chest, and they both go back to sleep.

* * *

><p>She has decided that she loves the feel of Peeta Mellark. His lips, blaze a path from the ear he was just biting and sucking on, to the tips of her breast that is so very jealous of the attention the other receives. She also loves the way his curls feel when she runs her fingers through his hair, trying to direct his attention to her other breast.<p>

He is resting in-between her legs, she can feel his heat in her very core. Their eyes meet, and he releases her tip with a loud, satisfying pop. She gives him a not-so-gentle tug at the same time, she wiggles her bottom against where they meet. He smirks at her, and says softly, "Katniss what do you think you are doing?" She says nothing, and before she can do anything else, he says, "Katniss, wake up."

The dream Peeta slowly fades, and before she moves a muscle, she feels his thigh pressing in-between hers. And since her panties are very wet, she can only guess that she really is rubbing against him like a cat in heat. She opens her eyes and finds that he is lying on his side facing her, and she is lying on her side too. They are literally nose to nose with her fingers tangled in his morning curls. His arm rests on her ribs, and she can feel where he has her braid in his grip. And if she wasn't mistaken, she can feel his morning hardness rubbing up against her leg.

"Good morning?" she whispers.

His eyes search her face like they are looking for a long lost treasure. "Do you always have such vivid dreams?"

She relaxes her grip on his hair. "Daddy always said that I was a dreamer." She blushes and says, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Color floods his face too. "You didn't hurt me." He lets go of her braid. His hand lingers on her rib cage. "How is your ankle?"

"It's starting to hurt now." She looks down to where it still rests on his calf. "Thank you for holding it still for me."

They both chuckle, then he reaches down and gently lifts her leg off of him and eases it down to the mattress. He rolls off the bed, and that is when she notices what he is wearing. She never really thought about how plaid looks on a guy, but she can't take her eyes off of his red, green and black _tented _boxers. He adjusts his hardness, and when he clears his throat, she jumps in surprise. Looking at his face, she can tell that he caught her staring. Instead of saying something, she covers her blush with the blanket.

He chuckles and asks, "Can I take a shower?"

She lowers the blanket just enough to see only his face. "Yeah. The one in the hallway has clean towels in the cabinet but I don't think there is any soap in there." She starts to sit up, and he is there helping her to sit up on the side of the bed. She tries not to focus on the fact that the _still tented _part of his boxers is right there in her face. What she doesn't understand is the urge she has to just touch him, to feel his hardness and yet the softest part of him on her face. She tries to stand up and to maybe clear her head, when he reaches out his hand. She decides that it's probably safest to keep her eyes on his face; she smiles gratefully and allows him to help her up. She gently puts some weight on her ankle, and the shooting pain that radiates lets her know that it's not ready for what she is trying to do. "I have some soap in my shower. Let me get it."

He doesn't let her go, but instead tucks her hand into his arm. And he helps her into the bathroom. They hobble into the bathroom, Peeta puts the lid down on the toilet and helps her to sit. "The soap is in the shower."

She watches him grab the soap, and she tries to take the air cast off. He bends down to help. Loosening the Velcro, and exposing her black and blue ankle; Peeta swears, "Shit, that looks bad!" and all Katniss can say is, "Owww!" at the same time.

"Are you going to be able to take a shower?" he asks.

"I want to."

"I know, I'll be right back." And he takes off. In just a moment, he is back with one of the plastic outside chairs from the porch. He sets it in the bathtub and it just fits. He cracks a grin at her and says, "If that didn't work, I was ready to tie you into a suspension, and let you wash that way."

Laughing, she says, "I don't think I'm ready for that yet, but a chair in the shower, I am."

* * *

><p>After they get cleaned up, she has taken her prescription pain meds and he makes his cinnamon buns for her, she decides a lazy day on the couch is in order. Peeta is watching her, and is getting ready to say something when her phone rings. Without looking at who it is, she greets, "Hello?"<p>

"What did you do?" Prim asks.

"Hey! Oh my Lord, I am such a klutz! I tripped and twisted my ankle really bad. I went to the emergency room last night. They did x-rays, and gave me an air cast."

"Who was working?"

"Only you, dear sister, would call to ask about your sister being hurt, and then to ask if your McDreamy was working."

"That is not why I was calling! You know that I worked up there before I came to school. I was just wondering if you saw anyone I knew."

Katniss smiles at the slight whine in her voice. Even though Prim is 22 years old, she still gets that slight whine when she doesn't get what she wants. "Yes, McDreamy was working. I thought you said that he's leaving?"

"He is, he's waiting until after Christmas. How did he look?"

"You know that I don't pay attention to stuff like that! Besides I was in too much pain to notice."

"How are you now? Did Madge come over to help?"

By now, Peeta has sat down beside her. "No, Peeta is here to help me, but I think he might be getting ready to go home."

"Who is Peeta?"

"That is who I am modeling for."

"Oh, well I'll have to meet him when I come in for fall break." Katniss can hear someone calling to Prim. "I've got to go. And thank you for the money."

"Is it enough?"

"It is. I was able to pay for my insurance, scrubs and groceries. I'll talk to you later!"

Katniss hangs up, and smiles wistfully at Peeta. "I guess that was your sister?" he asks.

"Yes. She is a medical student at Duke."

"And you are proud of her?"

"I am ridiculously proud of her." She notices that Peeta is sitting on the edge of his seat. "Are you going?"

He looks down at his hands. "I need to run some errands and I was going to go get you some more food. Will you be ok for a little bit?"

She fights the panic that rises in her stomach. "You don't even have to come back," disappointment flashes on his face, before he schools it back. She reaches for his hand, and relief replaces the panic when he takes it. "I'm not good with words. I would love for you to come back. But I know that you have other things that you might need to do."

He kisses her knuckles. "I'll be back. You have a bathroom down here?" she nods. "I'm running home, and then going to the store. Keep your cell, and call if you need me."

"I will." She promises.

* * *

><p>The kitchen door slams behind him.<p>

He didn't think leaving her for just a little bit would be so hard. One part of him wants to run back in there and never leave her side again. He can't explain it, but being with her feels like everything he's ever wanted. Another part of him, wants to run. Run as far as he can, keeping her away so she won't see who he really is, and proving that his mother was right after all.

He starts his truck, and even though his engine protests against the cool morning air, he pulls out onto the road anyway. He is getting ready to pull out onto the highway leading to his studio when his phone starts vibrating in his pocket. He digs it out, and sees that it's Finnick.

"What are you doing?" he answers.

"Enjoying the beach. How is Katniss?"

"She is still hurting. We took off the air cast, and her entire ankle is blue. I'm still amazed that she didn't break it."

"It sounds that way. How long are you staying with her?"

"I don't know. I'm running to the studio to grab some clothes, and then going to the grocery."

"You aren't going to stay and help her?" Finnick asks.

"I'm going back. She can barely make it up and down her steps."

Finnick can hear the concern in his friend's voice. "Is she going to be ok?"

"Yeah, I'll hang around to make sure."

"Are we still going to make the show in Vegas?"

"We should be able to. Katniss won't have to put any weight on her ankle at all."

"You need to start working on the suspension ties with her."

"Crap! I was going to do that next week. She is so limber, she should be ok. It's only a thirty minute demonstration anyway. Listen man, I'm here at the studio. Let me run in and grab some stuff and I'll talk to you later."

* * *

><p>When he gets back to Katniss' house, he knocks gently on the door before opening it to let himself in. From the doorway, he can see where she is sitting on the couch. He gives her a moment to turn and acknowledge him. When she doesn't, he tip-toes over to see that she is fast asleep.<p>

He quickly brings in his stuff and the groceries. He finds a place for everything and gets the chicken ready for the oven. He glances up and jumps when he sees her standing there. "How did you do that?"

Laughing, she says, "I used to hunt. A lot. You have to be quiet in the woods."

He looks down at her ankle where she is keeping the weight off of it. "How are you feeling?"

She glances down too. "It hurts. I probably need to call in sick for tomorrow."

"Where else do you work?" he asks innocently.

"Knotted Brewworks—" Peeta interrupts her when he starts coughing in response. She slaps him on the back. "Hey, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I didn't know that you worked there too."

"Why?"

"This is weird."

"What are you talking about?" she demands.

"Finnick and I kind of own Brewworks."

She just stands there for a moment looking at him. Slowly, she limps back to the couch and sits down with a huff.

Watching her, he isn't sure what he is supposed to do next. So he puts the chicken into the oven and sets the timer. Then he gets himself a beer, and pours her some tea. "Can I sit?" he waits for her nod, and joins her on the couch. "When you asked the other night, how we started with the ropes, I didn't tell you the whole story. When Finnick and I started doing demonstrations, I went and told my father. My brother happened to be there that day when I stopped by." He takes a swig of his beer and continues with a deep breath.

"I tried to explain to them why I was interested in the ropes. I couldn't really explain it to myself at that time. It was something new for me. Then I started learning more about the power play that is involved, and it was like a brand new world opened up for me." He runs his hands through his hair, tugging on his roots as he does. "My mother died when we were little and the extended family we had lived across the country." He sighs, and for a moment he lets his mind remember the good times they all had together. "It was just us for the longest time. And now they are gone. After I explained to them what we are doing, there was so much screaming. They told me that as long as I chose to this life style, that I am no longer their family. It was just us for the longest time, but now they are gone.

He looks to her, steeling himself for her rejection. But instead, he is met with her tears. Without a word, she opens her arms to him, and he allows himself to melt into her embrace. She leans back on the couch and he ends up resting his head against her breasts with her running her fingers through his hair. Her touch, her hug, releases something in him that he tried to bury so long ago.

He hugs her tight as he thinks about how much he has missed his family. The birthdays, Thanksgivings and Christmases they have all missed being together. That part of him that has been working so hard all this time to hold everything in, breaks. His quiet tears, soon turn into sobs as he cries. She doesn't say a word, but continues to hold him.

She looks down at him, wipes his tears away, and asks, "How long has it been?"

"Five years now. My other brother, Rye, will email every once in a while. Bram got married and they have a little boy named Tyler. He's three now."

She wipes more tears from his eyes, but suddenly embarrassed that she has seen him like this. He sits up and looks away so he can wipe his own tears.

She reaches out and touches his arm and he looks back at her. "Don't be ashamed of your tears. I think of them as liquid prayers to heal your heart." Just then the timer rings. He smiles what feels like a genuine smile for the first time in years and gets up to check on dinner.

"Tell me how Brewworks came about," she requests when he comes back after giving the chicken ten more minutes.

"Well, about a year ago, Finnick was meeting with some old friends of his from Georgia tech. Can you believe that he has a degree in business? It's the weirdest thing, he meets people, and literally within minutes, they are telling him all of their deep, dark secrets. Anyway, some of his old frat brothers Cato and Marvel built the brewery where you work at now. They had their inheritance, and borrowed too much money. They called Finnick, and after looking at their records, he decided that we should use some of Twisted's earnings to invest. To make a long story short, they doctored their books to look like they were earning money, when actually they were in trouble before they ever built it."

"Is that why they asked Finnick to invest?"

"I'm not sure, but I've heard since then that one of their father's wrote it off as a loss on his taxes and somehow got it all back. But when we figured out what they did, we went to the bank and before they could foreclose on the brewery, we made them an offer. They agreed, and now we own it. We've had it for about a year now, and are finally breaking even. Maybe next year, we can start making money."

Katniss sits there for a moment taking it all in. "Why haven't I ever seen you at the brewery?"

"Honestly, I have been so busy with Twisted, I haven't had a chance to do much, except to help with the Christmas brew."

"You made that? It's good," she asks.

"I did. It's based off of an old bread recipe."

"Why is it named O'dair and not Mellark?"

"Well, after what happened with Dad, I don't want them to know anything about me. Think of me as a silent partner. What do you do there?"

"A little bit of everything? I was hired to help with advertising, but I think I've ended up being Haymitch's assistant. He had me counting kegs in the warehouse last week."

This time when the timer for the chicken interrupts them, it's finished cooking. He quickly throws together the side dishes and he brings her a plate on the couch. They eat quietly, enjoying each other's company, with Katniss giving little moans of happiness while she ate.

After Peeta cleans up the kitchen, they watch a movie. Somehow, Peeta ends up back on her chest, holding her tight like he never wants to let her go.

* * *

><p><strong>I need to thank several people. First, norbertsmom for beta-ing this beast. Thank you dear! You came through for me in a pinch and I appreciate that! Then I need to thank my mister. He helps so much by just being there and listening to my crazy ramblings about what I need to include next. And he doesn't mind me tying him up either for practice ;) and then my sweet readers, m&amp;m. I love your feedback, and it helps me to be a better writer. And Diana… thank you for your excitement for this Lol. You keep me excited Lol! <strong>

**I know many of you were expecting more. And it's coming. The next couple of chapters should be interesting… **

**And as always, let me know what you think! I really do want to know!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here she is! Chapter five, right on the eve (almost) of the big Mockingjay premiere! I can't believe that its time! If you get to go, enjoy. I won't be able to make it for a couple of weeks. But I hope you enjoy this chapter… it's what many of you have been waiting for… at least it will give you something to read while you are waiting in line for Mockingjay! And let me know what you think! I love every review you give me!**

**And of course I have to thank the wonderful norbertsmom for beta-ing! And my mister. He has been so patient with me working on this and what I'm working on for nanowrimo… thank you! And also to sohypothetically. She has been there for me for a while now, and I appreciate every bit of it! **

***more notes at the end…***

* * *

><p>Katniss goes back to work on Tuesday.<p>

It takes a couple of days, but with the help of her crutches, Katniss is soon hopping around doing almost everything she did before, except for things like running around, counting the barrels in the warehouse. Madge volunteers to do it for the overtime.

As she's limping out of work at the end of the day, Katniss' phone rings. She smiles when she sees that it's Peeta.

"Hey."

"How are you feeling?"

"Still limping, but better." She struggles to open the Jeep door. "If I accidently hang up on you, I'll call you right back."

"What are you doing?"

She sets her crutches in the back, and slides into the driver's seat. "Ok. I'm going home."

"Oh good. I'm on the way to your house."

"You are? Why?"

He starts to laugh. "I made some beef stew for you. And some cheese buns."

"You know, if you keep on feeding me like this, I'll let you hang out for forever."

"I'll see you in a minute."

* * *

><p>Katniss pulls up in her driveway, and Peeta pulls up right behind her. She's just grabbed her purse, when he opens her door. "Hi," he says.<p>

"Hi," she answers.

They stare at each other for a moment, before Katniss snaps out of her daze. "Here, go open the door for me, please." And she offers him the keys and her purse.

He takes her purse and keys and gets the stew and the buns from his truck. And she follows him, hopping behind on her crutches, into the house. Soon, they are sitting on the couch, enjoying bowls of stew. "This is so good." She admits, in-between bites.

"I made up the stew recipe, but the cheese buns are a family recipe from the bakery. I would make this stew, or Finnick would make chowder and we would eat for days."

"Well, anytime you want to cook, I will be more than happy to help you to eat it." She takes a big, ooey, gooey bite of cheese bun. "Oh my lord, that is perfect!"

"What's perfect?" he asks.

"That amazing cheese bun."

He laughs, but she can see the lingering sadness in his eyes. Not knowing what else to do, she reaches out and touches his arm, and it seems to comfort him.

"You need to teach me how to make those." She requests.

"You mean, you don't want me to bake them for you?"

She tries not to think too much about what he just said. "Well, I'll allow that."

He grins. "Oh, you will?"

She swats at his arm. "Not if you are going to be a smart-ass about it."

"Who is being a smart-ass? I know my buns are perfect."

Katniss tries not to choke, as she cracks up laughing. "Mister, your cheese buns might be perfect, but I don't know about your personal buns."

He is still laughing when he stands up. He turns his back to her, and proceeds to shake his butt in front of her face. By now, Katniss is laughing so hard, that tears have started rolling down her face. "I assure you miss, that these buns," he gives an exaggerated shake of his hindquarters, "Are perfect, in every way."

Howling with laughter, she reaches up, and smacks his butt. "Sit down, before you get a big head from thinking too much about your perfect ass." Then they both crack up, when they realize what Katniss said. Peeta sits down beside her on the couch, and carefully places their bowls and plates on the coffee table.

She is wiping the tears from her eyes, when he asks, "Are you ticklish?"

She holds up her hands, like she is ready to push him away. "Don't you dare!"

He puts his hand on her knee, and she can't help but to giggle. He squeezes her knee, hitting a certain nerve that makes her squeal. They play fight for a moment, until she finally gets ahold of both of his hands. They are both breathing deep with smiles on their faces, just happy to be together.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week passes by with Peeta coming over for dinner and going home late. They cook, eat and talk about everything. Finnick and Annie even join them one evening, and Madge comes over on another. Katniss tells herself that Peeta is only still coming over because he feels guilty, especially once her ankle feels good enough to use the air cast without the crutches.<p>

On Friday morning, Katniss wakes up to her phone chiming with a text message from Prim.

Prim: What are you doing?

Katniss: Getting up. You?

Prim: I have news…

Katniss: What kind of news?

Prim: Good and bad news… fall break is next week. But I'm not coming home.

Katniss: Why not?

Prim: Well I've been asked to work in prenatal ICU during that week!

Katniss: That's great! I'm proud of you!

Prim: I'm excited.

Katniss: I would be too!

Prim: I've got to go…

Katniss: Ok, ttyl!

Katniss tries not to be disappointed, but she can't help it. She was looking forward to seeing her sister, so she tries not to let herself get upset because Prim can't come home, but she can't help the tears that come anyway.

Her phone chimes again, and she picks it up, expecting Prim again, but this time it's Peeta.

Peeta: I've got some things to catch up on here tonight, it might be later than normal before I can come over.

Katniss: Oh, it's ok. I'm fine. You don't even have to come over.

She pushes send and instantly wants to take the text back. Now she really is crying, feeling like she did something really bad when he texts back…

Peeta: Are you ok? What's wrong?

How does he know that something is wrong? She wonders.

Katniss: I got some bad news. My sister isn't going to be able to come home for fall break like she wanted to.

Peeta: Well that sucks. I know that you aren't ok. Why don't you come over here after work?

Katniss: Are you sure? I don't want to interrupt anything.

Peeta: I'm going to be doing a shoot tomorrow. Will you be getting off early because it's Friday?

Katniss: Maybe? It depends on Haymitch and what he has planned.

Peeta: Well, I'll be here all day. Just come over when you're done.

Katniss: Ok, see ya'.

She doesn't want to admit it, but she is happy that he invited her over. And she will get to find out who he is taking pictures of.

* * *

><p>"How is your ankle sweetheart?"<p>

She glances up from the computer to where Haymitch is leaning into the make shift office that he put her in last week. She has been getting several perks ever since Peeta learned that she worked here too. It makes her wonder who said something, Peeta or Finnick. "It's starting to feel better. Why? Do you need me to go count the warehouse?"

"Nah. You can go on home. I'll see you Monday."

She doesn't say anything, but finishes up the financial report she was working on, and puts her stuff away. She goes ahead and texts Peeta, wondering if he will even text her back since he is working. She is starting to make her way out to her Jeep, when he calls. "Hello?"

"What are you doing?" he asks, a little out of breath.

"I was told to go home early, so I am. What are you doing?"

"Are you coming over?"

"Do you still want me to?"

"You know I do. Come on. I'm at the studio."

"Ok, bye."

* * *

><p>Katniss pulls up into the parking lot. It's been several days since she has been here, and she feels the same as she did the last time she was here, nervous but excited all at the same time. There are a couple of other cars in the lot, and she sees Peeta's truck, and Finnick's SUV. Everyone must be here.<p>

Opening the door, she is greeted by a woman sitting behind the desk in the reception area. She can hear Peeta, Finnick and some other people talking in the other room, and starts to walk through to get to them, when she hears, "Excuse me miss. How can I help you?"

Katniss looks at her in confusion, and starts to just walk by her when the woman steps in front of her stopping her. "Excuse me, but Peeta is expecting me."

"Excuse me, you can't just walk in there."

"I told you, Peeta is expecting me."

Just when the other woman is opening her mouth, Katniss hears the door behind her open. Both of the women turn to see who it is. The woman says, "Haymitch, you can go on in." The woman grabs Katniss's arm and starts to steer her to the exit, "You wait here and let me check with Peeta."

Katniss jerks her arm away from her, and takes a step back from both of them. She points to Haymitch, "What in the hell are you doing here?" Then she points to the woman. "And you are not to touch me!"

At this point, Peeta comes out into the foyer. Katniss can feel everyone calming down in his presence. "I'm trying to get some work done, and you are out here fighting. Katniss this is Effie, Effie this is Katniss and she has permission to be here. Haymitch, you're late."

"Boy, I had to tell sweetheart here to go home." And Haymitch walks past all of them to go into the studio. Katniss stands there wondering what in the hell just happened, when Peeta takes her elbow and guides her in after him. There are several cases of beer, plus some hay bales, and some other props under the big industrial window at the end of the studio. There is a man and a woman flittering about, both of them too beautiful to be real.

"What are those people doing with my beer?" she demands.

Peeta hushes her and whispers, "We are using the studio to do the pictures for the print ads we are going to start running for the brewery. Those people are some friends of mine in the industry. Come on and I'll introduce you."

He starts towards them, but Katniss still hangs back. All she can think about is do these people know who is she to Peeta? Does she know who she is to Peeta besides his model? Peeta looks at her, and gives her the same look he gets when he is tying her up. It's the look she has affectionately come to think of as his 'don't fuck with me' look. She doesn't roll her eyes like she wants to, but she does tiptoe beside him.

The man, who has skin the same color as rich brown chocolate, has just a touch of gold eyeliner on his eye lids. She never would have guessed that something like that would look good on a man, but on him, it is perfect. He steps forward, and takes her hand. "You are even lovelier than Peeta said. My name is Cinna, and this is my wife, Portia." The woman who steps forward is lovely, absolutely beautiful. Katniss goes to offer her hand, but is instead swept up into a hug. She awkwardly hugs her back.

Peeta is smiling at her, when Portia releases her. She steps back and Peeta gathers her to his side and turns her away from the activity. He murmurs, "Are you feeling ok? You are limping more today than you have been."

"I did more walking today. And it's been a long week." He gives her a look. "I don't mean because of you."

He gives her a side hug. "Why don't you go to my apartment, and curl up on the couch and put your feet up?"

She gives him a tired smile, and finds his couch. She wraps herself in his throw from the back of the couch, the one that smells like _him_, props up her foot, and is soon asleep.

* * *

><p>When she wakes up, it is quiet, and dark. She looks out the window, and she can see the sun setting. She is content to just lay there, when she hears someone moving in the hallway coming to the studio. She peeks over the back of the couch, and sees Peeta entering the apartment. "You're awake!"<p>

"Hmmmm. That was a good nap. What are you doing?"

"Everyone just left. Are you hungry?"

"Are you really asking me that?"

The look he gives her is one that she hasn't quite figured out yet. Then he says, "I haven't made you my pizza yet."

"You can make pizza?"

"Well, anyone can make pizza. My secret is my crust." He starts to pull out the flour, and the other ingredients he will need. Katniss gets up off the couch, and limps over to the counter. Before he gets started, he pulls over a stool, and sets it in front of her. Without a word, she sits down and watches him. He starts to combine everything, and soon, has a ball of off-white dough in the bottom of the bowl.

"You make it look so easy," she sighs.

"I can teach you," he offers before he fetches his pizza stone from the top shelf. He turns on the oven, and gets the olive oil. He pours a bit onto the stone and then rubs it in. Katniss can't help but to wonder how it would feel if he was doing that to her. "Now we let the dough rest for about 10 minutes."

Peeta places, mushrooms, onions, and orange peppers in front of Katniss before he preheats a pan on the stove for the sausage. Katniss picks up one of the peppers, playfully tossing it between her hands and ask, "Do you want me to cut these up?"

Peeta smiles and looks up from the sausage he's placed in the pan and asks, "Can you handle the responsibility?"

"Give me that knife," she giggles. She chops the vegetables, and when the sausage is done cooking, he finishes the crust. They both work on getting the pizza together and into the oven. Katniss retreats to his couch, and he follows, with a couple of bottles of Pisgah ale.

Katniss takes the beer from him, and quips, "How did you know this is my favorite?"

"You mean it's not?" he asks sitting down.

She looks at the label. "Actually this one is. It's the White Zombie that I don't like."

"That one Finnick came up with. I like the Highland Stout." He opens and takes a swig of his own beer. "But the Pisgah Ale is good too."

When the timer on the oven goes off, Peeta goes to get the pizza. Soon he is back, with the pizza and plates. He gives her a slice and she digs in. The crust is certainly a big part of the pie, but the sauce is what makes it. She can't help the grateful moan that escapes. "This is the most delicious thing I have ever eaten."

"But you said that about my cheese buns."

Laughing, she says, "They are both wonderful." She takes a couple of bites, and can't help to ask. "Who are Cinna and Portia?"

He swallows his pizza, and drinks some beer before he answers. "When I first started shooting, Cinna gave me one of my big breaks when he used me as the photographer for his fashion line. Cinna and Portia are passing through on the way to Florida. He offered to design the set and ad for us. They will also be at the show in Vegas."

"They will?"

"I was already doing pictures for his line, and when he heard about me becoming interested in the ropes He offered to help. He got us in touch with people who would be interested in the prints."

"They seemed really nice."

"They are the best. How are you feeling about the show coming up?"

"I'm trying not to be nervous about it," she admits, her palms sweating just at the thought of it.

"Your first time is going to be nerve racking. But as long as you stay with me or Finnick, you will be ok. There is something that I'm going to ask you to wear while we are there."

"Oh what is it? A new bikini?"

"Well I do have a leather one ordered. Do you know anything about the slave and master aspect of BDSM?"

"No, when I looked it up on YouTube, it is just mostly spankings."

"Because of the nature of what is going to be going on at the show, I would feel better if you wore a collar while we are there. Even Annie will have one on."

"Do you mean like a literal, dog collar?" she asks.

"Well besides ropes, I randomly know how to make collars." She gives him a quizzical look. "Dad sent us to summer camp and that was one of the things to do." He takes her hand and starts to play with her fingers, and that spot that makes her knees go weak. "Some of the people who will be there, are quite dominant. And if they think that you don't belong to anyone, well they won't hesitate to push you past your limits."

"Even if I tell them no?"

"The majority of them will respect you. But there are some that won't. Can I make you a collar?" he asks.

She nods, and then answers, "I think it will be best if I do have one on. Just don't make it too tight please?"

He chuckles. "I won't." He stands and takes their plates to the sink and puts the leftover pizza in the refrigerator.

"Tell me more about the show?" she asks.

"Oh wow. It has the atmosphere of a fair, or even a carnival. There will be different things going on all over the convention center. We will worry more about it when it gets closer."

He pauses for a moment, like he wants to ask her something. "Go ahead and ask," she says.

He actually blushes before he replies, "Ask what?"

"You want to do something. I can tell."

"Fine," he laughs. "I brought some rope—"

"Of course you did. I don't think I can stand up for very long."

"You won't have to." he promises.

* * *

><p>Soon he has each of her arms tied to her knees, opening her up in a way she has never been opened up before. His boxers that she borrowed are getting more and more wet, the more she feels his touch on her skin. She can't fight the flush that keeps her warm, as he kneels in between her legs finishing up the knot. She meets his eyes, and even she can't deny the desire she sees burning there in his.<p>

She breathlessly whispers, "Peeta."

He brings his hand up to her knee, and slowly trails his fingers down her leg towards her center. She releases a shaky breath when his hand touches her mound through the boxers. With a little moan, she shifts her hips towards him, hoping that he will take the hint and touch her.

She closes her eyes when she feels his fingers start to rub her. He stops and her eyes shoot open. She starts to say, "Peeta—" when he kisses her knee, right where his hand had been. Then he traces the path just made by his touch with his lips until he gets to her mound. He hovers above it, and she can't help the shiver when she feels his breath on her thighs. He kisses her through the boxers.

He leans up and she meets his eyes. "Do you trust me?"

"I do more and more every day."

He is quiet for a moment, studying her. "What the hell," he whispers, and starts digging in his pocket for something. He brings out his knife, and she only has a moment to worry, when he opens it, and slides the dull side under her panties and quickly snaps his wrist, cutting through her panties and boxers, exposing her.

She lets out a whimper waiting for him to move again. His eyes haven't left her center yet, but she can tell he hears her. He raises his hand to her, and lightly runs his thumb over her slit, pushing in a little, so he can feel how wet she is. This time when she says, "Please—" he smiles at her and at the same time, pushes his thumb into her vagina. Her breath catches, as he pushes.

She can't help but to watch him, when he bends over and spreads her lips, so he can latch on to her clit. This time, with a deep groan, she gives herself over to him.

His other hand, snakes under her shirt, grabbing her breast. He continues to swirl his tongue around her goodness, gathering as much of her musky taste he can while he flicks a nipple with his finger. She rides his hand, wanting more from him, but not sure how to ask.

Even though it's just his fingers, she comes with a sudden rush. He raises up, and claims her lips. She's never had anyone do _that_ before and then kiss her, but with the way he is kissing her, she doesn't mind that she can taste herself on his lips.

He stops kissing her, and pulls back for a moment. He rubs his nose against hers, and whispers, "Please, can I have you?"

All she can do is nod. He kisses her nose, and stands up. He loosens the ropes, picks her up and carries her to his bed.

He sits her on the bed, and kisses her again, and asks, "Are you sure?"

She answers him with a kiss and pulls him to her, so she can unbutton his jeans. He is kicking off his shoes, and soon his jeans are on the floor, quickly followed by his shirt. She gets the rest of the ropes off, and takes off her shirt too. He stops her when she reaches for her bra, and he unhooks it himself instead.

They take a moment to admire each other, and then Peeta leans her back, pressing her against the mattress. Keeping his weight off of her, he kisses her for a long minute. Then he makes a path to her ears, biting on her lobe and continuing the path to her breasts. He touches them reverently, and says, "I think they are perfect." And then he sucks a nipple into his mouth while caressing the other tip.

She runs her fingers through his curls, the same way she dreamed about the other night. He kisses her other nipple, biting the tip, and then licking it before he bites it again. He rises up, to get another kiss. She rubs against him, feeling his hardness in the place she wants it most. He sits back, and reaches into his bedside table, quickly bringing out a foil covered condom.

He swiftly rolls the condom on and buries himself, deep inside of her. He picks up the unhurt leg, and puts it against his shoulder while her other leg is still on the bed. He pulls out slowly, before returning back to the place in her he most wants to be. He continues to go slow for a couple of thrusts, before she growls at him. He gets the message and picks up his pace.

She is having orgasm over orgasm, until it feels like she is melting onto the bed. Soon, he comes with a shout, and collapses beside her. After he catches his breath, he gets up so he can throw the condom away.

She curls into him, laying her head on his chest. His hand comes up and he pulls her in for a hug. She tries not to overthink what just happened, so she licks and then bites his nipple. When he answers her with a groan, she looks up at him, resting her chin where she just kissed him. He looks at her, and she must have had a questioning look on her face because he asks, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, well, something—"

He grabs her and pulls her up along his body until they are nose to nose. "You don't regret what we just did, do you?"

"No," she says, relief flooding her voice. She kisses him softly on the lips. "I've wanted you since that first time you tied me up."

He smiles. "I've wanted you, too. And not just because you let me tie you up." They laugh together. He doesn't say anything, but starts kissing her again.

He starts with a kiss that is as soft as butterfly wings. He skims her cheeks, tasting all of her before he returns to her lips. He pulls away for a moment, gently laying her back down on the bed. He kisses her again. "I just want to kiss you and touch you," he says touching her breast.

His fingers skim around her burn and she tries not to worry about what he is thinking. He asks, "Has the feeling returned yet?"

"Some." She replies as he brushes his hand over it. She is so surprised that she can feel his touch; she looks at him in shock. "I can feel that!"

He says nothing but instead kisses her scar. This act shocks her so, that all she can do is lay there. He doesn't miss any part of the mark, but kisses the entire thing. Ever since the wreck happened, she has been so ashamed of that part of her. And here he is loving that part of her past, the reminder of that awful night… she can't help the sob that escapes. She covers her eyes with one arm, and reaches for the blanket with the other.

He stops kissing her and she feels the bed shift. Instead of leaving, or saying, well anything, he slides his arm under her shoulders, and gathers her to him. This time it is her sobbing on his chest, releasing the pain of her past.

He waits until she is quiet again before he asks, "How did you get the scar?"

She wipes her nose on her blanket. "It was me, my sister Prim, and my mom and dad. We were running late to Prim's science fair. They were announcing the winners at 7:30 and it had started snowing. We went around that really big curve, the one on the road before you turn onto Ruark, and we met an eighteen wheeler, head on." His arms hug her even tighter, which she didn't think was possible. "Mama and Daddy were killed instantly. Prim landed on top of me, and we were both burned. Prim was burned worse than me. I didn't need skin grafts, but Prim did."

Peeta lifts Katniss' chin, so he can look into her eyes. "Well I think you are beautiful." He kisses her on the nose. "Every inch of you." He kisses her cheek, kissing her tears away. Then he smiles, and kisses her other cheek and the tears there as well. Then he gives her a kiss, so soft on her lips. He angles her face to the side, with the finger that is still under her chin, so he can kiss her neck.

She has tangled her fingers in his curls, those perfect, messy curls. He continues to kiss her neck, hitting that spot, under her ear that makes her body explode in goose bumps. She pulls his hair, and he raises up to look at her. She tries not to get lost in his gaze, but can feel her heart expanding as she lets him all the way in.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? I know there wasn't much bondage, and I hope that you are wondering even more about "the show" that is coming up! Many things are going to be happening there. As always, if you want more information about how to play safe, or even to find the video where I got the inspiration for the tie, just message me. I'll be more than happy to share! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Thanksgiving! I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday! And if you aren't in America, I hope you are having a good weekend. I just want to take a moment to thank everyone who has been reading my little story here. I am still so humbled that so many are taking a minute out of their day and reading. Thank you so much! And the guests who keeps on commenting, thank you! **

**Here is the new one folks… so I've had a couple ask about the kink. The kink is coming. I promise. But in order for me to get to where I want the story to go, and for it to have the impact on both of their lives that I want it to have, they need to fall in love. And we as Ever lark junkies, we want them head over heels, can't sleep, but Katniss can always eat, I can't sleep without you anymore in love with each other! And besides, even if it's Peeta who is going to tie you up, you need to trust them. But enjoy this chapter of fluff. And even as I am working on chapter seven now, there is kink. He has to get her ready for 'the show' anyway. **

**And I need to thank my wonderful beta, norbertsmom. And my mister, who takes this as serious as I do. He is actually proud of all this. And my reader, the wonderful Ms. M! Her reviews are so wonderful. And as always thank you to the amazing sohypothetically. **

**Well here she is… let me know what you think ;)**

* * *

><p>The sun is shining in her eyes. The sun never shines in her eyes in the mornings and she tries to roll over so she can get away from it, but she can't. There is an arm thrown over her, and someone is holding her tight. She finally opens her eyes, and sees Peeta's window that the cursed sun is shining through. She can't help the grin that splits her face and she realizes that her hand is lying on top of his. That same hand of his is squeezing her and pulling her into him even more.<p>

She realizes that they are both naked, and she can feel his hardness pressing in between her butt cheeks.

"Good morning, beautiful," his deep baritone makes goose bumps erupt all over her body.

Katniss rolls over in his arms and sees his Carolina blue eyes smiling at her. "Good morning," she whispers. "Don't move," she commands as she wiggles to the edge of the bed. She looks around on the floor where their clothes are scattered and she grabs the t-shirt he had on yesterday. She picks it up, and slides it over her head.

"Where are you going?" he whines.

"I have to pee, and I'm probably going to use your toothbrush unless you have an extra one?" she asks.

"Actually I do." And he stands up too. She can't help but to admire his bubble butt before he locates his boxers and slides them on.

"Are you getting up, too? I was wanting to cuddle some more." Now it's her turn to whine.

"Well then let's hurry." He walks into the bathroom, and she briefly wonders if he is going to claim the bathroom first or expect them to use it together. Instead he opens the medicine cabinet, and hands her a new, still in the package toothbrush. He kisses her on the nose and passes her in the doorway.

She doesn't give him a chance to come back, but instead closes the door behind her. When she's done and opens the door, she realizes that Peeta has left the bedroom. She finds him in the kitchen, fiddling with his coffee pot. He asks her over his shoulder, "Do you drink coffee?"

"No, actually I drink tea." She awkwardly starts to look for her clothes, figuring that he isn't coming back to cuddle after all. She may as well begin that walk of shame anyway. She doesn't have any panties since he cut them off of her last night, and she can feel herself turning red, thinking about that.

She is picking up her bra, when arms grab her from behind, making her squeal when he throws her on the bed. She lands with a giggle, as he stands at the foot of the bed, with his hands on his hips watching her. His gaze turns to predatory when he creeps up onto the bed. She starts to scoot back, with him following.

"You can't get away from me," he teases, as he pulls her under him, while she is giggling even more. He nuzzles her neck, and inhales deeply. Then he nibbles on her neck turning her giggles to a moan; until he hits that certain spot on her neck which makes her start howling with laughter.

He straddles her, pinning her hands above her head. The predatory look hasn't left his eyes and he growls, "don't move, ok?"

All she can manage is to nod when he moves his hands to the shirt she is wearing. "You, my dear, are simply overdressed." And he starts tugging on her. He pulls her shirt up, and when it's cleared her head, but still on her arms, he gives the shirt a little twist, imprisoning her wrists. She tugs on it, and she isn't surprised that she can't get her arms loose.

Peeta watches her wiggling against her restraint and smirks. Katniss rolls her eyes at him and sticks out her tongue. He leans down, holding her rib cage, so he is nose to nose with her and says, "I'll give you something to do with that tongue, my dear."

She can't help but to watch him as his focus moves to her nipples. "Ever since that first day, I have wanted to touch them, lick them," and with a grin, he says, "and bite them." He slides down her body, bringing his hands up her sides, pushing her breasts together, burying his nose between them.

"Spread your legs," he commands and she can't help but to obey and he settles into that sweet cradle she makes.

Returning his attention to her breasts, he starts to lick her left one, while his thumb flicks her right nipple. She never thought of her breasts as being overly sensitive, but Peeta doing this is making her so wet, more wet than she has ever been before.

He switches to kissing her right breast, while his hand starts to caress her left one. 'Oh, lord! Is he,' she looks to make sure that she is right, and he is biting her! It's not too hard, but it is enough to make her squirm. No one has ever made her feel this sensation before. She starts to bring up her arms, so that even though they are tied, she can still put her arms around his neck. He rises up, and shakes his head at her. "That's cheating." He smirks.

A wonderful, lust filled cloud is making her head fuzzy. She stumbles out, "What's cheating? Are we playing a game?"

He stills for a moment, and then plants a kiss on her breastbone. Without looking at her, he says, "Perhaps the most dangerous game of all." She tries to figure out what he means, when he continues to kiss his way to her belly button. He begins to kiss it, like he does her mouth, and she melts. The bolt of desire that shoots through her makes her breathless.

She is still catching her breath, when she feels him slides his fingers inside her. Her eyes roll to the back of her head when he asks, "Are you ready for me?"

"Yes," she says breathlessly. Peeta pulls off his boxers and then reaches over to his bedside table to get a condom. He rolls it on, and with one movement, he sheaths himself inside of her. She starts panting, unable to hold back any longer, she plants her feet on the bed and starts to buck into him.

He smiles at her and shakes his head, stilling her movements with his hands on her stomach. He slides his hands down to her ankles and hooks them over his shoulders. Then he snakes one hand to her clit. He starts to rub her, and at first, it's almost too light. She moans in frustration, too wound up to really say anything. "Do you want this?" he asks, and starts to rub harder and quicker. She can feel her orgasm building, washing over her like waves. All she can do is gasp for air, until she comes with an "oh fuck me". After her orgasm hits, he is quick to follow and this time, he comes with a shout.

On shaky legs, Peeta goes to throw away the condom. Katniss doesn't, can't move. She simply closes her eyes, and enjoys the euphoria. Even when the bed dips beside her, she can't seem to open her eyes. He pulls her arms down, and loosens his shirt, freeing her hands. He must have put some lotion on his hands, because he is rubbing something on her skin, and it feels so good.

When he is done, he starts to rub her chest, and her breasts. She smiles feeling his hands on her again _there_. "I can't move," she whispers.

"That's ok. You don't have to," he answers. Then he kisses her. Those sweet butterfly kisses that make her feel so precious and loved. She breathes a sigh of contentment and brings her hands around to run her fingers through his hair as she kisses him back. He slightly pulls away, and the lovers open their eyes to see each other. A moment passes while they look into the depths of each other. "I want to stay here all day with you."

She smiles. "You could?"

He kisses her on the nose and says, "I could."

They continue cuddling, all wrapped up in each other when a phone starts to ring. Neither one moves, until Katniss realizes that its Prim's ringtone chiming through the apartment. "That's my sister," she says, scrambling to get out from under him. By the time she gets to her phone, it's already gone to voicemail, but she goes ahead and calls back anyway.

Prim answers on the second ring, "Where are you?"

"I'm here, where are you?"

"Well, you aren't here, and I'm looking for you," Prim smarts back.

Katniss rubs her temple before she says, "What in the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm home you dork. And you aren't."

"Oh, crap!" she looks at Peeta guiltily. "I'll be home soon."

"Are you at Madge's? I didn't see the Jeep over there." Prim takes a deep breath and then says, "You're with a guy aren't you?"

"I might be?"

"Who is he?" Prim wonders.

"I'll be home in a little bit. We'll talk then." She hangs up the phone, and starts gathering her clothes.

"What happened?" Peeta asks.

"My sister came home. I thought she had to work all week," Katniss says putting on her bra.

"That's good isn't it? That she came home?"

She smiles. "It's very good." She pulls on her jeans. "Well that's something new."

"What is?"

"Going commando. I've never done that before." she pulls on her shirt, and then sits down to put on her air cast.

She runs her fingers through her hair trying to get the knots out. She didn't see him get up, so when he comes up behind her with a hairbrush, she jumps a little when he says in her ear, "let me." And proceeds to brush her hair. It feels so good, she can feel herself going weak in the knees. He kisses the top of her head when he is finished. She turns around and gives him a kiss.

"Come over for supper," she invites.

"This evening?"

She nods. And then says shyly, "I want you to meet my sister."

He wraps his arms around her, pulling her close. "I would love to come over. What time?"

"About six?"

He kisses her on the nose. "I'll be there around then."

* * *

><p>By the time Katniss makes it home, it's almost eleven o'clock. She pushes down the guilt she feels for not being home when Prim got here and runs into the house looking for her.<p>

As soon as she runs into the house, Prim and Rue are sitting on the couch talking. Katniss and Prim squeal and catch each other in a hug. "When did you leave Durham?"

"I worked last night until about midnight. Went to the apartment and slept. Then I left about five A.M."

"Why didn't you call me and tell me?"

"I wanted to surprise you. And I haven't been home since August and here it is the end of October. And I had to see Rue." Prim notices Katniss' wrinkled appearance and raises her eyebrows at her and asks, "Now, where were you?"

Katniss rubs her temples. "I'm seeing someone?"

The squeals that come from Prim and Rue make Katniss jump at least a foot off of the ground. Both of the girls envelop her in a group hug. They start talking over each other, and Katniss can't really understand either one of them. Speaking loudly over the both of them, she says, "I'm going to go take a shower. Then we will go eat lunch somewhere, ok?"

* * *

><p>After they eat, and Katniss fills in the girls in on everything that she is comfortable telling them, they stop by the grocery to look for something to fix for dinner. Katniss looking at the meat in the refrigerator section, while Rue and Prim scroll through Pinterest looking for a quick something that looks good, when Katniss hears someone calling her name.<p>

"Katniss! Katniss! How are you?" Annie asks as she and Finnick come over to them. Annie gives Katniss a quick hug.

"Annie, Finnick, this is my sister Prim," she introduces as they shake hands. "And this is Prim's best friend, Rue. Finnick is one of the owners at the brewery." Once again, she waits for everyone to shake hands. Katniss can tell that the girl's eyes are roaming over Finnick. He catches her eye, and smirks like he knows they are looking at him that way. "What are you two doing?"

"Getting stuff for supper," Annie says.

"Why don't you two come over, too?" Prim asks. "Peeta is coming over for dinner, too."

Katniss give Annie and Finnick a smile and a nod. He says, "We would love to."

"Come over around six?" Katniss asks.

Annie nods. "Do you want us to bring anything?"

"I don't guess so? It's up to you," Katniss answers. She is just glad that yesterday was payday.

"Come on Finn," Annie says. "We'll see you after while ladies." And they walk away.

"Ok, let's go look at the steaks and the chicken so we can figure out what I'm fixing," Katniss says.

* * *

><p>It's about three o'clock and Katniss is in the kitchen, reading a recipe on her tablet that Prim and Rue had found for chicken Lo Mein, when the knock on the door surprises her. She glances over from where she stands at the counter and sees blond curls through the window. As she opens the door, she asks, "Peeta?"<p>

He is standing there, with bags from the new hipster chain grocery store, and a homemade something in a cake carrier. She quickly jumps out of the way so he can come in, but even with his arms full, he stops and gives her a kiss filled with so much promise, it makes her toes curl.

He pulls away, giving her a smile which she readily returns. Then he steps on into the kitchen. "What are you doing here?" she asks as she makes room for the bags on the counter.

"When you said that Finnick and Annie were coming too, well I thought you might like some help?" he asks. He sets the bags down, and she wraps her arms around him.

"Thank you," she whispers before she kisses him. Peeta returns her kiss and holds her tight, when they hear two sets of footsteps on the stairs. From where they are standing, they can see the bottom of the stairs, and they pull away when they see two sets of shoes descending.

The two girls bounce into the kitchen, wanting to see who is here. Katniss, steps up and says, "Peeta this is my sister, Prim, and this is her friend Rue. Ladies, this is Peeta."

They all greet each other, and then Prim says, "Erica made room for me today to get my haircut since I'm home. I'll be back in a little bit, ok?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Be back by six."

As the girls walk out the door, Katniss turns to Peeta where he is leaning against the counter. "What did you bring?"

"Well, when you texted, you said that you are fixing Lo Mein, right?"

"Oh, lord! You don't like Chinese food do you?"

He chuckles and says, "I like Chinese." He turns and starts pulling stuff out of the bags. "I brought stuff to make egg rolls."

"Yum! Well what is in the cake carrier?"

"I had time to make a triple chocolate Bundt cake. I'm going to make the whiskey sauce here." He pulls out three, six packs of the brewery's beer. "And beer. I brought beer."

"Do you just randomly have that stuff lying around the studio?" she laughs.

"Actually I do. Just to get pretty girls tipsy and tie them up," he teases.

She enjoys the heat that rushes through her at his words. "I'm not pretty."

He steps close to her, and picks up the end of her braid, playing with it as he says, "Katniss Everdeen, you have no idea the effect you can have."

"Who me?"

"Yes, you." They hear Rue's car crank up and move out of the driveway. He then grins at her, and sadly says, "I want to take you upstairs and make love to you until neither one of us can stand, but instead we have to cook supper for our friends and family." and he kisses her on the nose.

She smiles. "Can I take a rain check?"

He groans and runs his hand through his curls, and smiles. "Yes. Let's cook."

* * *

><p>The chicken is marinated, the veggies are cut up ready to be stir fried. Peeta has already gotten the cabbage, the broccoli slaw and the chicken ready for the eggs rolls. Katniss is watching him stir the whiskey sauce with vanilla beans, waiting for it to thicken. "That smells, incredible," Katniss sighs.<p>

"I think you would be happy if I just fed you all the time."

She breathes deep, and smiles. "Well if everything you make for me remotely smells like that, then I would allow it."

He smiles and shakes his head, when Prim and Rue walk in the kitchen door. "What did we miss?" Prim asks.

"He just promised to cook for me for forever," Katniss says.

"Well, if it smells like that," Rue says, "I want in on that deal too."

"Me, too," Prim adds.

"What time is it?" Peeta asks.

Katniss looks at the clock. "It's almost five-thirty? What do we need to do?"

He steals a kiss and then takes the sauce off the stove eye so it can cool. "Text Annie and see if they are on the way yet." He catches Prim and Rue looking at the food spread out on the counter. He asks, "Hungry ladies?"

They look at each other and their cheeks turn red. It's Katniss who asks, "What did you two do?"

"We ran into Madge and Johanna at Erica's," Rue starts.

Prim finishes, "we mentioned that Peeta is cooking supper."

"And they were going to pick up Gale," Rue says.

"And come over here," finishes Prim. "You've said before that you can make Lo Mein go a long ways. We'll have enough wont we?"

Katniss tries to give her a scowl, and Prim looks worried. It's Peeta who interrupts them, "Do you have more noodles?"

Katniss smiles and says, "Yeah in the pantry. How many egg rolls are you going to make?"

"I think the pack has 25 wrappers in it?" Peeta kisses her on the nose. "We'll have enough. Text Finnick. Tell him to bring some more beer."

"You aren't mad? They kind of invited themselves, and it is so nice seeing everyone—" Prim says.

Katniss interrupts her when she throws her arm around her. "It's ok." She looks at Peeta and says, "We have enough. I need my phone." Rue hands it to her, and Katniss smiles her thanks.

"Ladies, let start making egg rolls." Peeta says.

Rue giggles, and says, "Show us."

Peeta begins to show Prim and Rue how to roll the egg rolls, and there is a knock on the kitchen door. By the time Katniss looks up from where she is cutting up the chicken, Madge, Jo and Gale are walking in the door.

Prim gives Gale a hug, Rue follows. Over the top of Rue's head, Katniss doesn't miss the look that Gale gives Peeta. She gives Gale _a you better not say anything look_, and introduces them like Gale never attended the workshop at the club a couple of weeks ago. She does the same with Madge and Johanna.

Katniss never thought about why her daddy built the house with such a big kitchen, open to the rest of the house the way it is, but now with everyone in it, she can't help but to remember the times growing up when the Hawthornes and the Masons would come over, and the house would be full of people like it is now. Mama and Daddy both would always say a full house is a happy house.

Finnick and Annie come walking in the door and Katniss introduces everyone. Peeta starts to fry the egg rolls, and Katniss starts the Lo Mein. Prim passes out the beer, and Rue pours sweet tea for those who don't want beer.

Even amidst the chatter behind her, Katniss can only focus on Peeta standing beside her. At that moment, his eyes meet hers, and she feels like she is home.

* * *

><p>After everyone has eaten, and drank all the beer, and Annie helps Rue and Prim load the dishwasher. Jo and Madge pull Katniss into the downstairs bathroom. "You really are brainless," accuses Jo.<p>

"Why do you say that?" Katniss asks.

"Well, for one, when did you start having sex with Mr. Kinky Buns? And why didn't you tell Prim what _kind _of modeling you are doing for Mr. Kinky Buns?"

"I'm only modeling for a little bit. She doesn't need to know. And as for the sex, well that is none of your business," Katniss states.

Jo and Madge look at her closely. It's Madge who says, "It just started." Her face breaks out into a big grin. "How was it?"

"Shhh! They might hear you out there!" Katniss says.

"How is your ankle?" Madge asks.

"It's better. I don't think I limped any until now, and that is only because I'm tired."

"Now tell me about the sex," Madge suggests.

"Well it just kind of happened last night—" Katniss stops herself when she realizes what she is doing. "Damn it Madge!" she limps to the door. The girls follow her giggling out into the hallway. Katniss runs right into a scowling Gale standing in the doorway.

Madge and Jo stop too. "Why is he here?" he growls.

Madge steps beside Gale and lays her hand on his arm. "Gale—"

He interrupts her, "He is a freak, Katniss. I don't like him."

Katniss looks over his shoulder to make sure Peeta can't hear her. He is in the middle of telling Prim, Rue, Finnick and Annie a story in the furthest corner of the living room. Katniss looks Gale in the eye. "Look, I adore you. You are one of my good friends, but I like Peeta, a lot. You are just going to have to get used to it. He isn't going to hurt me. He knows what he is doing. If you don't like it, then oh well."

Madge gives her an encouraging smile, and Jo says, "That's right."

"Now, let's go in there, and have a nice evening with my sister before she has to go back to Duke."

* * *

><p>With a worried look at Gale, who is standing around the kitchen talking to Peeta and Finnick, Katniss follows the girls upstairs to see something Prim has brought home from Durham. Gale waits until he can hear them overhead before he asks, "Why is Katniss doing this?"<p>

Peeta and Finnick exchange a puzzled look, and Peeta says, "Doing what?"

Gale gestures and says, "You know, being the one you tie up. Is she working for you? Why her?"

Peeta takes a big sip of his beer and runs his fingers through his hair. "Well, at first, it was because she needed a job and she looked flexible. Then when I started working with her and getting to know her," he sighs, "she helps me to remember that there are good things in life and that things can be good again."

Gale is quiet when he asks, "Can you tell me more about the rope stuff? You wouldn't hurt her would you?"

"Oh no. I would never hurt her on purpose, but there is always that chance, especially if we are doing a demonstration. Besides I have some hard limits of things I won't do."

"What are these hard limits?" Gale asks skeptically.

"Well, first it's always safe, sane, and consensual. Then no permanent rope marks, no blood, no drugs or alcohol. No one but Finnick and I can touch Katniss when she is tied up. No rope in front of her throat."

"So you won't be spanking or doing any of that other stuff with Katniss then?" Gale asks.

"Not unless she asks for me to. We don't consider ropes BDSM, we think of it more like a performance and an art. We will add in aspects of BDSM when we feel like the scene needs it, like wax play. When Annie was still my model, we were doing a demonstration and Finnick came over with some candles."

Peeta and Gale chuckles at how red Finnick's face gets. "It was a good way to show the crowd how to do it. Everyone loved it."

"No, you and Annie loved it," Peeta kids. The conversation is halted when they hear the girls coming back down the stairs.

Madge walks over to Gale. "We've got to get going. Jo and I are going hiking tomorrow."

"What about me?" Gale pouts.

"What about you Hawthorne? We asked you two weeks ago if you wanted to go. You never did say yes," Jo says sarcastically. "Are you saying now that you want to go?"

"I'll go," he says. "Just to make sure you two can find your way home."

Prim comes over and gives them all a hug with Jo holding her close for a moment and whispering something in her ear that makes her laugh. "See you at Thanksgiving little Everdeen," Jo says.

Annie comes over to stand beside Finnick. They smile their little smiles at each other. "We are going to go too, Katniss," Annie says. "Baby makes me sleepy these days."

Katniss gives Annie a hug, and they all leave together. "The house is awfully quiet," Prim says. She throws her arm around Katniss. "Are you ok?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Right now, my ankle hurts, but I'm just glad that you got to come home even if it's for a night."

"Me too," Prim yawns.

"Is Rue spending the night?" Katniss asks.

Giggling, Prim asks, "Is Peeta?"

She slaps her sister on the arm and grabs Peeta's hand, giving him a kiss. She smirks and says, "Yeah, he's staying."

"Oh, crap!" Rue exclaims. "We forgot to eat the cake!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know, who could forget a cake that Peeta made? <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**It's almost Christmas! Can you believe it? I can't. This year has went by entirely too fast. I hope that every one of you has the best Christmas yet, and that you get everything you need, and a couple of things that you want ;)**

**This past year has been wonderful learning to write for THG fandom. I have made so many new friends who are such a blessing to me. And then there is you, my wonderful readers. You humble me in so many ways. And for the ones who take a minute to review, thank you. You have helped me to become a better writer. All of you have, really. Thank you. And I hope that somehow, someway, you get a special holiday wish this year.**

**I need to thank titania522 and dianaflynn22 for betaing this beast. I also need to thank sohypothetically for her encouragement and for being there when I need her. Why is California so far away from North Carolina? Then there is my husband. He is there to encourage me, to tell me that my writing doesn't suck, and to laugh at me. **

**I'll hush and let you read…. And I don't own anything. THG, the poems, nothing.**

* * *

><p>She wakes up again with his arms wrapped around her. She briefly thinks that she can get use to this, to him, especially when his arms tighten and she can feel his hardness pressing into her. She tries to be absolutely still, so she can stay in his arms a little longer. But when he says, "Good morning beautiful," her heart melts at his words and she wants to kiss him.<p>

She wiggles around until they are nose to nose. She throws her leg over his hip, and runs her fingers through his sleepy curls. She presses her lips to his, and his arms tighten around her. He pulls away for a moment and she wonders what he is doing until he says, "I don't hear anything. Do you think they are asleep?"

"Oh, I know that they are. They were still awake and talking when you finally went to sleep last night."

He brings his hand up, from where it rests on her waist to her breast and he lazily draws his thumb over her nipple making it harden. He smiles when she wiggles impatiently wanting him to touch more of her. His hand travels down her side and stops at her hip. He pauses for a moment, and this time, draws torturously slow circles there. Her fingers are still tangled in his hair and she pulls him until their lips meet. She pulls away. "We have nasty morning breath."

"Well then," he kisses her nose before whispering, "I'll just have to kiss you somewhere else."

With a quiet giggle she says, "Like where?"

"Here." He kisses her neck, then her breast. He pulls up the tank top she slept in, and grins when he sees all of her. He nudges her onto her back, and pauses a moment, just looking at her.

"What?" she asks.

He exhales with a sigh. He leans over her, kissing her puckered tip, while caressing the other one. Looking up at her, he says, "You are so beautiful."

She doesn't say a word, but pulls him to her so she can kiss him, morning breath and all.

* * *

><p>When Katniss comes downstairs, Peeta is standing at the counter, kneading dough. She smiles when she sees the steam coming out the spout of the kettle on the stove beside him. She walks up behind him, and wraps her arms around him. "What cha' doing?" she asks.<p>

He pats her hands where they meet over his abdomen. "I thought Prim might want some homemade biscuits before she goes back to school."

She drops her arms and says, "Oh, no."

He stops mid-roll of the rolling pin. "What?"

"Prim doesn't like biscuits."

Defeat washes his features. "Are you serious?"

"No," she says with a smirk.

He starts laughing, with her joining in. "So, it's like that, then?" he says, dusting his hands in the flour.

She sees what he is doing, and backs up away from him still giggling. "You wouldn't. I just had a shower."

He wiggles his flour covered hands at her, and taunts, "I'm a-going to get you—"

She backs up against the counter, and he comes close. With just a finger, he touches her nose, smearing flour on it. She wipes it, and seeing the flour on her hand, she says, "You got flour on me."

"What are you going to do about it?"

She grins at him, and reaches over to where he is working, and dusts her hands. He backs up until the counter stops him. Then she simply touches his cheeks, leaving perfect handprints. They stand there blinking at each other, playfully daring each other to make a move. Then they do at the same time.

Prim and Rue come down stairs to flour flying everywhere. Prim steps forward, saying, "Whoa you two!"

Katniss and Peeta stop, with both of their arms raised, getting ready to throw flour again at each other. They lower their hands, dusting them off as they look sheepishly at Prim and Rue. The group looks around to survey the damage. It's not too bad, just the counter tops will have to be wiped off, and the floor swept.

Prim and Rue help Katniss clean up, while Peeta finishes the biscuits. Soon everyone is done, and Katniss runs upstairs to shower and get ready.

Peeta starts to go after her, until Prim grabs his arm when he walks by her. Blue eyes meet blue eyes. "She has her laugh back," she says with tears in her eyes. "I haven't heard her laugh like that since before the wreck." Peeta doesn't say anything, he just smiles. "Just remember, I'm training to become a surgeon. If you hurt her, I will skin you alive." Prim says completely serious.

Rue comes over and touches Prim's arm. "He doesn't know that you're kidding."

Prim smiles, but it doesn't reach her eyes. "Oh he knows I am. We'll watch the biscuits. Go get cleaned up."

* * *

><p>After they eat the biscuits and gravy that Peeta fixed for them, they linger at the table talking about everything and nothing at all. All too soon, it is time for Prim to pack and go on her way. Katniss is able to hold it in until Prim is pulling out of the driveway before she starts to cry. And it's not even a big ugly cry, but silent tears that washes her cheeks.<p>

Peeta notices, and much to Katniss' relief, doesn't say anything, but simply guides her back into the house. He sits down first on the couch and pulls her onto his lap. Wrapping his arms around her, holding her. "Guess what?"

She sniffs and wipes her nose. "What?"

"I think Prim threatened me."

"She did not."

"She did. She said that she is training to be a surgeon, and she can skin me alive if she wanted to."

Katniss laughs through the tears still falling. "Yeah that sounds like her."

He kisses her on the nose. "Well I don't plan on making her keep that promise. Do you wanna go somewhere?"

She shrugs. "I guess."

He kisses her again and says, "Well come on then."

* * *

><p>They load up into Peeta's truck, and soon they are running by Finnick and Annie's house to borrow his boat. Only a short ride later, they are in the boat, in the middle of Beaver Lake on the outskirts of the busy town that is Asheville. Peeta is already fishing and Katniss is quickly casting so she can catch up.<p>

"You know, I drive by Beaver Lake all the time on the way to work. And I see them out here fishing and stuff. But I never thought it would be this relaxing out here."

"I love it. Finnick used to bring me out here all the time. Especially right after what happened with Dad." He rubs his face, and sighs.

"Hey, we didn't come out here to have a pity-party. I thought we came out here to fish."

He pats her leg and smiles. "That we did, beautiful."

All of a sudden there is a tug on her line. Peeta notices it, too. Grins bloom on their both their faces. Katniss starts to reel in her catch when all of a sudden the line stops. She pulls back, and the line loosens and she starts reeling in again.

There is something moving right under the surface about ten feet out when the line stops again. She pulls and the fishing line still isn't moving when all of a sudden, the reel gives and whatever she has caught starts pulling drag.

She can't believe her ears when he starts laughing at her. She scowls at him and growls, "Help me, damn it!"

He scoots in behind her, and brings his arms around her grabbing the pole. Together, they get control of the rod, and reel in her catch. It takes them a minute or two, but when finally comes to the surface, Katniss squeals and Peeta says, "Well, I'll be damned!"

At the end of the fishing line is a snapping turtle the size of a manhole cover. Peeta reaches quickly into his back pocket to get his knife, but when he looks up, Katniss has already cut it lose. They both watch it sink back down into the depths of the lake. Breathless from the struggle, they look at each other and start laughing.

"I think that is the biggest thing I've ever caught," Katniss says.

"I think it's the biggest thing I've ever caught, too. Who did you go fishing with?"

"Daddy would take me. Prim never did like to go, so it would just be me and him."

"Yeah, me and Dad would go sometimes after work." Peeta says.

Katniss watches as the sad look he had a couple of days ago, creeps back into his eyes. She touches his leg, getting his attention. "I've got you now."

He grabs her hand, bringing it up to his lips, and he kisses her palm. He then puts her palm on his cheek, and leans into her touch. "Yes, you do. So now that you've got me, what are you going to do with me?"

"Put you somewhere you can't get hurt." Katniss leans into him, claiming his lips in a kiss.

* * *

><p>They finish fishing and Peeta takes them back to shore, so they can load the boat. With both of them working together, they quickly have it loaded, and are on the way back to Finnick's.<p>

"Would you two like to come in for a little bit?" Annie asks while Peeta is unhooking the boat from his truck.

He looks at Katniss, and she shrugs. "It's up to you," she replies.

"Yeah, we'll come in." Peeta finishes unhitching the boat, and they follow Annie into the house.

"Come on Katniss," Annie says as she pulls Katniss towards the stairs. "We just painted the nursery. Peeta won't like it."

Katniss gives Peeta a puzzled look. "He won't? Why not?"

Annie says with a giggle, "because he thinks that if he didn't paint it, it looks like crap."

Katniss giggles too, and then abruptly stops. "Wait, you paint too?"

"I do." He simply says, and kisses Katniss on the nose. "Let's go see this nursery of yours, Annie. Where is Finnick?"

"Here I am." Katniss looks up to where he is standing at the top of the stairs wiping his hands with a rag. His clothes are paint splattered and he grins when he sees them. "Get up here, Mellark and tell me what a crappy job I did."

They walk up the stairs to meet him, and Peeta slaps Finnick on the back. "It can't be all that bad, can it? I could have helped if you would have waited for me."

Finnick smiles at Katniss. "You've been busy. Besides, I've enjoyed working on it. I guess I'm nesting? I will say that I'm just glad that we tore up the carpet and haven't put down the wood flooring yet."

Peeta starts laughing. "Did you make a big mess?"

Annie giggles. "He knocked over the paint bucket, and spilled half of it before he could get it set up right again."

Katniss walks into the room that still smells like wet paint. The walls are painted blue, that isn't quite a baby blue, but more of a light country blue. Katniss looks at Annie, who smiles back, and nods. "You're having a boy?"

Peeta grabs her in a hug when she starts nodding, and Katniss joins them. "That's wonderful! Congratulations! When are you due?" Katniss asks.

They all separate and Finnick comes up and throws his arm around Annie's shoulders. "I'm due around the end of March," Annie says.

Peeta looks around the room, with a faraway look in his eyes. "Oh no. He has that look. We have to get ready for the show. We don't have time for one of your ideas." Finnick scolds him.

"Ideas?" Katniss asks.

"When he gets that look, he is planning something," Annie answers.

"That I am. When are you putting down the flooring?" Peeta wonders.

"It will be here next week. I'll probably put it down when we get back. What are you wanting to do?" Finnick asks.

"Can I finish painting?"

"But I finished it," Finnick protests.

"Do you trust me?" Peeta teases.

Finnick releases a sigh so dramatic that the girls start giggling. "You know I do. What are you planning on doing in here?"

"You'll just have to trust me. It will be good and I know Annie will love it."

"Wait," Katniss says. "When is the show?"

"We leave next Thursday. Didn't Peeta tell you?" Finnick asks.

"I knew it was soon, just not that soon." Katniss stammers. "I haven't told Haymitch—"

"I already took care of it," Finnick says.

"Haymitch knows?"

Peeta wraps his arm around her shoulders. "Haymitch knows that you are also working for us at the studio," she looks at him like she is getting ready to draw blood, or run away. "He doesn't know about the rope stuff. Or if he does he has never mentioned it. He just knows that you are modeling for some pictures that I'm working on." Peeta says with authority.

"You took care of what?" Katniss questions Finnick.

"You are taking two days of your vacation. We are flying out on Thursday to Vegas. The show is Friday and Saturday."

"Ok, I didn't know. Are we going to practice what we will be doing?"

Peeta looks thoughtful. "We will practice the actual ties. But it's more of a performance piece. Annie? Do you have any of your old videos?"

Annie rubs her stomach thoughtfully like only a pregnant woman can do. "I think they are beside the TV? Unless Finn moved them?"

"Come on, let's go see." And everyone follows Finnick out of the room, and back downstairs.

Annie starts looking at the movie cases piled up on the shelves, and quickly finds what she is looking for. She takes it out, and pops it into the player. Finnick picks up the remote, waiting for everyone to find a place to sit. The girls curl up on the couch, both of them tucking their legs under them, while Peeta and Finnick makes themselves comfortable in the easy overstuffed chairs waiting for them.

When the DVD starts, Finnick fast forwards it through the beginning credits. "Stop here." Peeta quietly commands. "Let's watch this first part. So Katniss can get an idea of its going to be like."

The DVD plays at its normal speed, Katniss is bombarded by all kinds of images. There are people with collars on attached to leashes being pulled up men and women. There is lots of black leather and "is that vinyl?" she asks. Peeta smiles and nods.

After some cheesy graphics that Annie, Finnick and Peeta laugh at, Katniss looks at them confused. "That was Finnick's first and last attempts at trying to do titles on videos."

"This is the fetish fashion show," Annie offers after seeing Katniss' confused look. "That was one of Cinna's first shows."

"Cinna from the studio?" Katniss asks.

"He is the one who helped Peeta and Finnick break into all that." Annie says gesturing towards the TV. "He started off designing fetish wear, then Hollywood discovered him. He has designed several pieces for different movies."

"Pay attention, ladies. There might be a test later," Finnick teases causing Annie sticks out her tongue at him Katniss smiles at their antics and starts to watch again. When the fashion show is over, Finnick asks Peeta, "Can I fast forward?"

"Yes, we can watch you and Annie."

"Hey, I'm on there, too!" Peeta says.

"Wait," Katniss starts. "I thought you were Peeta's model."

"I am, I mean I was. At first, it was Finnick tying, then he taught Peeta. Do you remember those big prints in the studio? The one that are tied into trees and a heart?" Katniss nods, and Annie continues. "It was both of them tying. And sometimes at a show, they will both be doing it."

"Yeah, Peeta learned everything I showed him and then some. It's like this, when Peeta is tying someone, it's not just a form of bondage. Its art. It's something you can't look away from. That is why people come to these shows, it's to see Peeta. That is why his prints sell." Finnick starts the DVD again from where he had it paused. "Just watch, you'll see."

Annie comes out, holding Finnick's hand. He simply kisses the palm of her hand, and then her forehead. It's only when he moves his hand to his belt that Katniss notices the bundles of ropes hanging there. He unclips one, unravels it very quickly, and is wrapping it around Annie. He ties her into the same chest harness that Peeta has used on her. He then grabs another bundle, and this time, he puts Annie into a hip harness.

Finnick pulls another bundle from his waist, and Peeta comes to join him on the stage. Finnick does most of the tying while Peeta helps when he needs him to. With Peeta's help, they soon have Annie hanging over the stage.

Finnick turns the DVD off, and Annie quietly gets up. She goes over to Finnick and crawls up into his lap, tucking herself into his side. He kisses the top of her head, and smiles.

Peeta stands up, motioning for Katniss to join him. "I think we will be going."

"Do you want to go over the ties tomorrow with Katniss for the show?" Finnick asks looking at Katniss. "Do you want to know exactly what is going to happen? Or just let Peeta show you the ties he is going to use and go from there?"

Katniss looks at Peeta. "We can do it however you want," he answers her unspoken question.

"Can I think about it?" Katniss asks.

Peeta nods. "We'll figure it out tomorrow. Well goodbye Finnick and Annie."

"We'll see you tomorrow!" Annie calls after them.

They wave and shut the door behind them. Katniss then asks Peeta as they walk to his truck. "Annie will be at the studio tomorrow?"

He opens the passenger door for her. "Yes, she volunteered to be there for moral support."

"Moral support?" Katniss squeaks. "What exactly are you going to be doing to me tomorrow?"

He smiles and kisses her on the nose. "You will just have to wait and see."

* * *

><p>Madge comes by her office the next day. "Let's go eat."<p>

Katniss shuffles some papers, looking for the list that she made that morning. "Ok. Hang on—"

Madge comes into the room. "What are you looking for?"

"Haymitch gave me some order forms—"

Madge picks up some papers on the corner. "Are these them?"

Katniss looks at them in relief. "That's them. He should have given them to you to deal with."

"No it's the first of November. I dealt with the Halloween orders, now you have to deal with the Christmas ones."

"You can be so hateful when you want to be."

"I'm not hateful. Besides I'm about to buy your lunch."

"And why are you doing that?" Katniss asks as she grabs her purse.

Madge smirks. "Well for one I want to know what is going on with you and Peeta, and I'm hoping that you won't ask me to help you with the Christmas stuff. Which I know is useless because you are going to be off some next week, so I will have to work on that anyway."

They walk out of the office area, heading to the parking lot. "How do you know that I'm taking some time off next week?"

"Haymitch told me this morning. So where are you going?"

Katniss unlocks the doors, and they get in. "We are going to Vegas for a show. What do mean Haymitch told you? What does he know?"

Katniss is driving out of the parking lot when Madge replies, "All he said is that you are taking a couple of days next week. From what little I do know about Peeta, it seems like he will respect the boundaries you put up. Do you want to go eat at Athens?"

Katniss turns at the red light towards the restaurant. "I'll try to get everything done before Wednesday."

"Oh, it's ok. I know that you have a lot to get ready for. Have they told you what the show is going to be like?" Madge asks.

"They showed me an old video of when they first started. I know that it's going to be unlike anything I've ever seen before. I just hope I can remember not to embarrass myself."

"How are you going to do that?" Madge asks as Katniss pulls into the parking lot.

"Can you imagine what is going to be happening there? I don't know if it's going to be a like a carnival? Or is it going to be like a sex circus? Or what if there is an orgy?"

"I saw the way Peeta was looking at you the other night. If an orgy breaks out then I don't think you have to worry about anything," Madge says.

"Why do you say that? How was he looking at me?" Katniss asks.

"Honestly, I don't think he would share you with anyone. The way he looked at you, I could tell that he adores you. I've only seen one other person look at someone like that."

"You have? Who was that?"

"Oh, Katniss you are so clueless sometimes. That is the way your parents would look at each other."

* * *

><p>Over the next couple of evenings, Katniss goes to the studio after work. By the time she wakes up on Thursday, her entire body hurts. She sits up and moans when he pulls her back next to him. "I am so sore," she complains. "And you haven't even started showing me the suspension ties."<p>

Peeta doesn't say a word, but rolls her over onto her stomach. She is still naked from the night before when they had fallen into the bed after practicing at the studio. He starts rubbing her back, and the only thing she can do is groan.

He chuckles, "Do I make you feel that good?"

"You do," she says breathlessly.

He finishes rubbing her back, and smacks her plush bottom when he is done. "Come on, we have to get to work."

That evening it's just Katniss and Peeta at the studio. "What did you say Annie had to do?" Katniss asks.

"She has a late doctor's appointment to make sure she is good to go next week." Peeta replies.

Katniss's stomach starts to churn when Peeta interrupts her thoughts, "You are too much in your head again."

She tries to shrug, but the rope he cinched around her torso, prevents her from doing so. "I can't help it. I have no idea what to expect. I know I'm going to mess up."

He stands from where he was crouched down, adjusting on her suspension hip harness making sure it's perfect. He smacks her on the bottom, and she answers him with a grunt.

"All you have to do is to focus on me," he says, framing her face with his hands and kisses her lightly.

She wants to know what it feels like before the show, so they are alone and Katniss is topless like she will be in the show. The only thing she is wearing the leather bikini bottoms that just arrived today. Since she is topless, and he will be suspending her; he is using his favorite rope, the organic bamboo that is extra soft. She feels the soft rope, and how caresses her where it meets her skin, just like she wishes he would right now.

He checks the knots on her hip and chest harness. He then gets another coil of rope from his waist. Katniss is in the simple chest harness that he usually puts her in, so he takes the bight of the rope, and slides it under where the harness is under her breasts. Sliding it gently, he threads it under where the ropes wind across the top of her breasts.

Katniss watches as he takes the rope, and threads it through the ring that hangs above her head. Her arms are tied behind her, and once again she is amazed that she is surprisingly comfortable like that. Peeta gets another skein of rope, and adds it to the ropes that are around her hips.

"You know, I'm really starting to enjoy this," Katniss admits.

He smirks and keeps on tying the knot. Then he passes the end of the rope through the ring. He doesn't tie it off at first, but instead catches her eye. When he has her attention, he starts to pull the end of the rope down. She feels the tug, and she lets out a peep of surprise when she feels herself being lifted.

Peeta smiles at her reaction, and bends down sweeping her off of her feet. He looks up securing the rope and steps back.

"This feels amazing," Katniss admits.

"I thought you would like It." he comes back to stand beside her, and rests his hands on her knees. He smirks and says, "And I like this."

"You do?" she says, trying to sound seductive, but to her own ears, she doesn't.

He parts her legs, and kisses the inside of her knee. The way he is looking at her, she must have sounded seductive after all. He trails a hand up her leg to where the bikini bottom is. He doesn't say anything, but just touches her through them. She can feel him tracing the edge of her panties, and she pleads, "Please, Peeta."

"What is it kitten?" he rubs her harder, which makes her squirm. He slips a finger under the leather, feeling for her warm center. She sighs into his touch and he pulls away from her.

She looks at him confused, until he pulls the strings on the sides of her bikini bottom. The ties come lose, and she whispers, "That's what those are for?"

"Hmmm—" he mummers. "Easy access." He still doesn't touch her, but instead asks, "Are you comfortable?"

She wiggles against the restraints. "I am. It's kind of cozy."

"Can you still feel your hands?"

"I don't know?" she replies trying to keep the worry out of her voice.

"What is the matter?" he quickly loosens the rope supporting her hips. He helps her to get on her feet, and holds her arm when she is unsteady.

"I think I can feel them. I'm trying to wiggle them, but I can't tell if I am." Peeta gets the EMT safety scissors that he keeps in his pocket and brings them up so he can start cutting the rope from her when she stops him. "There, look at my fingers. I can wiggle them." she reassures him. He still holds her when he turns her in his arms so he can see her wiggling her fingers that are bound behind her. She can feel him doing something to her fingers. "What are you doing?"

"Checking for circulation." She feels a sharp prick on her finger. "Did you feel that?" he asks.

"I did. Am I ok, Dr. Mellark?"

He turns her back around so she is looking at him. He kisses her nose and says, "I think you are, kitten. Can you stand a little more?"

She fights the lightheadedness that tries to come. "I think so. I feel kind of woozy though."

He nods in understanding. "I think your first suspension got you excited."

"But we didn't really do it but for just a minute."

"That's all we needed. We'll work on it some more tomorrow." He starts undoing the knots that are holding her arms.

"Are you sure? I can keep going—"

"No, kitten, I'm sure. Besides you are starting to go into subspace. And I want to try something while you are there."

"While I'm where?" she asks confused. She is starting to get that drunk feeling again. She can feel him tugging on her, and the grip of the ropes loosening. She closes her eyes against the sensation, missing its comfort as the ropes fall away. She feels that her arms are free, and she tries to stand on her feet. But instead of being steady, she starts to topple over. She feels him sweeping her up into his arms and carry her.

The sound of his footsteps change as he walks from the studio into his apartment. The ropes still dangle from her as he sets her on the bed. It isn't until she feels his quilt under her bare bottom that she remembers that she is naked. She finally opens her eyes, her silver ones meeting his blue ones. He is still bent over her from where he sat her down when she tries to sit up.

"Let me get under the covers," she pleads.

This time he claims her lips, and nudges her back down onto the bed instead. Even through the clouds that have gathered in her head, she can still see the gleam in his eyes when he smirks at her and simply says, "No."

Her arms give out from where she has pushed herself up, and she collapses back onto the bed. He gathers up the ropes, coiling them as he goes. She watches him out of half-lidded eyes. He then grasps one of the ropes, matching the ends, and he finds the middle. Wrapping the rope around her wrist, in what she now knows is a single column tie, he ties her wrist and secures it to the corner of his bed.

He repeats this on her other wrist, and then moves to her ankles securing her to the bed. She doesn't pull against the ropes, but instead relaxes into them again. When he is finished tying, he sits on his side of the bed beside her. She looks up at him, and through the haze in her mind, she feels like whatever this is that she is starting to feel for him is shining all over her face and she doesn't mind one bit.

He lays his hand in between her breasts, and it feels like her heart beats stronger, trying to reach his palm. His finger then travel over her breasts, circling each nipple, teasing her peaks to harden even more than they were before. She is ready to beg him, when he bends over and take the right nipple in his mouth, while he sharply pinches the other one.

His mouth sets her nerves on fire, and the searing heat of the fire shoots straight to her center. This time she does pull against the ropes when he trades places with his mouth and his hand. She loves it when he does this, and she wants to pull him closer.

He pulls away, breaking suction with a pop. All she can do is groan at the loss of his heat. He pulls out the drawer on his bedside table, and pulls out one of his ties. Her eyes widen, when she sees the tie coming to cover her eyes. "Peeta?" she questions. She feels him lifting her head, and ties it in the back.

His lips settle on hers, drawing her into a lingering kiss. It's all she can focus on and she feels herself pooling with desire with his touch. He pulls away and she misses him. She can hear him digging in the drawer again and emerges is a sound like the creak of a book opening, and pages turning. Then he begins to read. His voice caresses the words like his hands would her skin.

"_The Kiss by Stephen Dunn_

_She pressed her lips to mind_

_-a typo_

_How many years I must have yearned_

_for someone's lips against mind._

_Pheromones, newly born, were floating_

_between us. There was hardly any air._

_She kissed me again, reaching that place_

_that sends messages to toes and fingertips,_

_then all the way to something like home._

_Some music was playing on its own._

_Nothing like a woman who knows_

_to kiss the right thing at the right time,_

_then kisses the things she's missed._

_How had I ever settled for less?_

_I was thinking this is intelligence,_

_this is the wisest tongue_

_since the Oracle got into a Greek's ear,_

_speaking sense. It's the Good,_

_defining itself. I was out of my mind._

_She was in. we married as soon as we could._

"That is beautiful." She says, feeling her desire impossibly increase with every line he reads.

"That is one of my favorites. I like this one too." He begins to read again, his voice a little huskier and his breathing heavier.

"_First Love by John Clarke _

_I ne'er was struck before that hour _

_With love so sudden and so sweet, _

_Her face it bloomed like a sweet flower _

_And stole my heart away complete. _

_My face turned pale as deadly pale. _

_My legs refused to walk away, _

_And when she looked, what could I ail? _

_My life and all seemed turned to clay._

_And then my blood rushed to my face _

_And took my eyesight quite away, _

_The trees and bushes round the place _

_Seemed midnight at noonday. _

_I could not see a single thing, _

_Words from my eyes did start - _

_They spoke as chords do from the string, _

_And blood burnt round my heart._

_Are flowers the winter's choice? _

_Is love's bed always snow? _

_She seemed to hear my silent voice, _

_Not love's appeals to know. _

_I never saw so sweet a face _

_As that I stood before. _

_My heart has left its dwelling-place _

_And can return no more_

Katniss sighs, "I can't believe it."

She hears him close the book. "You can't believe what?" he asks.

"You are a romantic." He doesn't say a word, but instead he sets the book down on the table. She feels the bed shift and it feels like he is getting up. "Wait—," she stutters.

She then hears rustling of clothes, the clink of his belt, and the sound a zipper makes when it's coming undone. The bed shifts again, and she startles when she feels him touch her foot. He presses a kiss on top of it, and murmurs, "Be still, kitten. It's only me." He kisses her other foot, goose bumps breaking out when he licks his way to her ankle. She exhales a shaky breath, and she can feel her desire for this amazing man start to leak out of her.

"Peeta," she pleas, pulling against the ropes wanting to touch him, too.

"Shhh, kitten," he soothes as he continues licking his way up to her knees. He presses a kiss on the top of her knee cap, causing a breathless giggle to escape her lips. But when he licks under her knee on her pulse point, she answers him with a moan. He then turns his attention to her other knee, kissing it like she never imagined someone would kiss her knees one day.

She feels him lean up again, and he reaches for something. A new smell invades her nostrils. "What is that?"

"I think you will like this. I picked it up yesterday."

"Is that lavender?" she asks, the scent filling her head and comforting her.

His hands land on her thighs, rubbing the oil into her skin. It warms her even more. "It is," he answers. He presses the oil into her skin all the way up her legs, reminding her that she is still naked. She can feel herself flush even more. He must have noticed, because she can hear him chuckle. "What is it?" he asks.

"I just remembered that I'm still naked," she whispers.

She feels him kissing her navel and he murmurs against her stomach, "and you are beautiful." His hands stop rubbing and the bed shifts as she feels him move. She isn't sure how he does it, but he startles her when he separates her folds, exposing her clit. Before she realizes what he is doing, he is lapping up the wetness that is leaking from her center. She tries to open herself up wider to him but the ropes at her ankles stop her.

When he stops and leans up, all she can do is beg, "Oh, please Peeta don't leave me."

She feels her feet come lose, and he bends her legs in half so he can get to her. This time when he settles back in between her legs, she can feel his curls against the arch of her feet. When he latches onto her clit she struggles against the ties that bind her wrists. He brings up his hand and simply lays it on her stomach to still her movements and then continues his work in bringing her to orgasm. This time, when she comes, it's so sudden it leaves her shaking and breathless.

All of a sudden the tie is gone, and the soft light from his lamp is invading her brain. She looks up, blinking a little bit, and there he is smiling down into her dazed eyes. She is still quivering from her orgasm when he kisses her, and all she can do is kiss him back. She doesn't realize what he is doing until she feels one arm come lose and then the other one.

He pulls away for just a moment, reaching for something else on his table. He must have already put a condom on, because when he straightens back up she feels him enter her, going as deep as he can. She mews at his pleasant invasion. He lowers himself back over her, resting his weight on his elbows and starts kissing her again. He pumps himself in and out slowly, and as Katniss feels herself getting ready to come again, she can feel her heart getting ready to burst with the emotions she feels for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww! More fluff and ropes! Here is some more 'business' stuff. For Christmas, I am working hard on 2 drabbles, one-shots, little snippets of everlark for Christmas. They will be posted on Tumblr, here and AO3. If you want to read them, then make sure you are subscribed to me, as an author. That way when I post anything, whether it's here for twisted, or any of those 'gifts', then you will know. And yes, I'm still working on this… which I am excited and nervous, the next chapters will be about "the show". Eeeeekkkk! Lol! and please, tell me what you think!<strong>

**Once again…. Merry Christmas! XOXOXOXO! HUGS! **


End file.
